No Caminho Certo
by blueberrytree
Summary: Ele queria viajar sozinho pelo oeste americano. Ela só queria uma carona. Juntos os dois embarcam numa road trip que iria mudar para sempre suas tão aclamadas férias. AH, OOC. O/S DO AMIGO OCULTO DE FÉRIAS!
1. No Caminho Certo

**Aviso: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre as autoras: blueberrytree, Carol Venancio, Cella E.S, GiulyCerceau, Isa Vanzeler, Lali Motoko, Oh Carol e Tatyperry.**

**Algumas das meninas não conseguiram terminar hoje, mas durante a semana provavelmente todas terminarão. Tem uma comunidade com todas elas chamada "**Amigo Oculto de Férias/Julho 2011", vocês as encontrarão no meu profile na parte de Community.****

**O tema da vez é "Férias" e cada uma de nós recebeu duas músicas e duas fotos da nossa amiga oculta para criar uma história, podendo escolher ao menos um desses itens.**

**Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora.**

**Obrigada Lidia pelo apoio como beta, por aguentar meus 943878 e-mails e minha falta de responsabilidade com o prazo rs. Obrigada Dans, que além de amiga, está sempre pronta para me responder "Manda" quando eu falo "Quer ler um negócio que eu escrevi?".**

* * *

><p><strong>No Caminho Certo<strong>

**17 de julho. Portland, Oregon.**

Isabella sabia desde cedo que essa viagem não era boa ideia. Agora, ouvindo as palavras de seu namorado, tinha certeza.

- Eu me formei. Não era óbvio que meu pai me colocaria como vice-presidente da empresa? Todos já estavam esperando por isso. Não se faça de inocente, Bella.

- Isso eu já sabia, mas jamais pensei que você fosse egoísta suficiente para dizer que eu devo largar a faculdade e ir viver com você em Santa Bárbara. Seu pretexto para ir para lá era visitar seus pais, agora, subitamente, você me avisa que está indo a procura de um apartamento para nós dois?

- Eu sabia que você ia dar ataque e se recusar a vir. De qualquer forma, também vim visitar meus pais, esse só não é o único motivo.

- Eu não vou largar a faculdade, Mike. – a morena com longos cabelos castanhos falou indignada, como se abandonar a faculdade que tanto batalhou para entrar fosse a coisa mais insana que ela ouviu sair da boca do homem sentado ao seu lado.

- Então nós vamos ficar cada um morando em um estado. É isso mesmo que você quer?

- Sei lá. – ela disse bufando.

Abaixou o vidro de sua janela e olhou os arredores, sentindo o vento batendo em seu rosto e fazendo com que seus cabelos dançassem no ar. Sua mão, que estava fora da janela, era empurrada suavemente pela brisa de um dia de verão.

Parando para pensar no que Mike havia dito, a menina notou que realmente não se importava de ficar longe do namorado por um ano. Talvez não se importasse nem se fosse por uma década. Ele havia se tornado uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que ela esperava. Vai ver esse foi seu erro: ter expectativas.

- Fecha essa janela. – o loiro demandou rispidamente chamando a atenção de sua namorada. – Não vê que o ar está ligado?

- Desculpa. – falou apertando o botão que fazia o vidro da janela subir.

- Então, Bella, é isso mesmo que você quer? Que a gente fique longe.

- Já falei que não sei. Única coisa que tenho certeza é que não vou largar a faculdade. Ainda mais quando só falta um ano para eu me formar.

- Para que você se importa tanto com isso? Só para ter um diploma? Nossa vida já está mais do que planejada. Não precisa ser um gênio para saber que daqui alguns anos nós estaremos casados, você tomando conta da casa e eu fazendo o dinheiro entrar graças à fortuna que a empresa de meu pai faz. – ele falou como se Bella tivesse visto o futuro da mesma forma que ele. Grave engano. Vai ver esse foi o erro do loiro: ter expectativas.

- Mike, para o carro. – ela disse impaciente e nervosa.

- Por quê? Ainda não estamos perto do posto. Eu falei que você não deveria ter tomado aquela quantidade toda de água.

- Para a merda do carro! – ela gritou.

- Que diabos... – murmurou estacionando o carro na beira da estrada.

A morena retirou sua mala de vaquinha do banco de trás e bateu a porta do carro. Mike ficou perplexo com a atitude da menina e após ter se recuperado do choque inicial, abriu a porta do automóvel e foi atrás de sua, até então, namorada. Ela seguia pela estrada de forma determinada, mesmo não tendo ideia para onde estava indo.

- Bella, aonde você vai? Meu Deus, para de ser tão temperamental! O que você está fazendo?- inquiriu. _Sempre tão explosiva_, pensou.

- Mudando meu futuro! Pode achar alguém para me substituir em seus planos.

- Vamos conversar.

- Eu não quero conversar! – ela gritou e Mike agradeceu por serem os únicos na estrada naquele momento. Não queria dar vexame.

- O que você quer, então? – questionou e então a morena virou-se pela primeira vez desde que saíra do carro.

- Eu quero que você vá para puta que te pariu! – ela proferiu e logo em seguida deu uma risada, sentindo a ironia de sua frase. Ele realmente ia para a casa da puta que havia o parido, já que todos sabiam que a mãe de Mike, antes de casar-se com seu milionário marido, era na verdade sua amante.

- Você está nervosa, Bella. Vamos conversar dentro do carro.

- Eu não quero conversar, Mike. Vai embora.

- Te deixar aqui no meio do nada?

- Eu quem estou te deixando. Chega. Se não fosse hoje, ia ser amanhã ou depois.

- Por quê? Você não me ama mais?

- Não. Suas atitudes me fazem questionar como um dia eu fui capaz disso. – falou com uma inquestionável honestidade.

Desta vez ela virou-se novamente, seguindo pelo lado oposto da estrada, e não ouviu mais as palavras de Mike, somente o baixo som do motor do carro sendo ligado e se afastando.

Após andar por 20 minutos na estrada, Bella resolveu admitir que não tinha ideia para onde ir. Parou e viu que a melhor opção seria pegar uma carona, mesmo que nos últimos minutos nenhum carro tivesse passado pelo local. De repente, ela viu um Volvo distante ficando cada vez mais próximo.

_Merda, logo o primeiro carro que me aparece é um Volvo, _pensou_. Aposto que dentro está um velho em crise de meia idade pronto para seduzir meninas que acabaram de sair da adolescência como eu. _Se havia uma coisa que causava repulsa em Bella, era velho que dava em cima de garotinha.

O carro passou e Bella estava certa. No volante estava um velhote que fez questão de abaixar os óculos - colocando na ponta do nariz de forma que achava sedutora – para olhar o corpo da morena.

- Pedófilo! – ela gritou, mas só depois que o carro estava um pouco distante, pois não era burra de gritar uma coisa dessas para alguém numa estrada deserta. _Imagina se ele resolve sair do carro e vir atrás de mim?_, pensou.

Levou aproximadamente 14 minutos para o outro carro aparecer, mas quando era possível avistá-lo, Bella praticamente caiu dura no chão. Era um Camaro 73, ela tinha certeza, reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Bella admirava qualquer Camaro, não existia carro mais bonito para ela em todo universo. Sua paixão começou quando ela havia ganhado um Camaro 75 em seu aniversário de 16 anos. Ela tinha pedido tanto para seu pai a presentear com um automóvel desses que o pobre Charlie Swan sabia que sua filha não aceitaria nenhum outro. Um carro de personalidade, como ela gostava de dizer.

Ela estendeu seu braço ao vento, no típico estilo de quem está pedindo uma carona.

- Não é um velho xexelento, não é um velho xexelento. – ela torcia murmurando.

Quando o carro parou ao seu lado, ela só faltou olhar para o céu e agradecer. Aquele _realmente_ não era um velho xexelento. Ele tinha a pele branca e uma jaqueta de couro, seu cabelo estava um pouco ensebado, talvez pela falta de shampoo ou excesso de gel e...Uau, jamais viu olhos tão verdes.

- Pode me dar um carona? – ela perguntou.

- Pra onde você está indo? – ele questionou olhando a morena de cima a baixo.

Ela tinha cabelos longos, uma franja na testa e corpo pequeno. Sua blusa xadrez vermelha parecia ter sido roubada de algum lenhador e era absolutamente linda. _O que diabos uma menina assim está fazendo no meio da estrada sozinha?_, pensou consigo mesmo.

- Não sei exatamente. Para a próxima cidade?

- Como você não sabe?

- Não sabendo. Posso entrar ou não? – perguntou impaciente, ansiosa para sentir o conforto do couro do banco de passageiro depois de ficar quase uma hora parada no sol em pé.

- Entra. – ele falou destravando a porta para ela e ao mesmo tempo achando a garota um pouco abusada.

- Ei. Calma aí, como eu vou saber que você não é um louco estuprador traficante de órgãos? – ela disse segurando a porta e hesitando pela primeira vez.

- Eu pareço um louco estuprador traficante de órgãos?

- A gente nunca consegue julgar pela cara. – ela disse dando uma olhada no banco traseiro através da janela.

- Olha menina, ou você entra ou me deixa ir embora.

- Eu vou. – ela falou entrando no carro. – Mas meu pai é policial e eu tenho uma faca comigo.

- Acho que eu quem deveria ficar com medo de você... – ele murmurou.

- Antes você com medo de mim do que eu com medo de você. – ela disse sentando no banco de passageiro e puxando a mala para cima de seu corpo.

- Põe isso no banco de trás. – ele disse apontando para mala.

A garota então fez o que ele havia dito e jogou a mala com toda força no banco traseiro.

- Qual seu nome? – ela perguntou com a maior naturalidade do mundo enquanto o ruivo ao seu lado já estava pensando que a maior burrada que fez foi abrir a porta para ela.

- Edward.

- Edward o quê?

- Edward Cullen.

- Hmmm. Nunca conheci um Edward. Parece nome de velho.

- Eu tenho 22 anos, certamente não sou velho.

- Mas um dia você vai envelhecer. Aí você vai ver como seu nome vai se encaixar melhor.

- Garota, do que você está falando? – ele indagou olhando para a morena sentada ao seu lado, procurando por algum indício de drogas.

- Não me chama de garota, eu tenho nome. Me chamo Isabella, mas prefiro que use Bella. E eu estou falando de nomes que dão a impressão que você é velho. Vai falar que quando você escuta um nome tipo Joseph você não imagina um cara meio velho? Sei lá. Para mim faz sentido.

- Para mim tudo faria mais sentido se logo depois disso você me dissesse que antes de entrar no carro tinha fumado um baseado.

- Não. Isso eu só fazia no meu primeiro ano de faculdade. Hoje em dia tô mais careta, só tomo uns drinks.

- Onde você estuda?

- UBC. Univesity of Britsh Columbia.

- No Canadá? – indagou. – Você veio do Canadá para ficar parada no meio da estrada?

- Sim, tenho o hobby de ficar perambulando por aí. – ela disse sarcasticamente.

- Garo...Bella, eu estou fazendo o favor de te dar uma carona. O mínimo que você poderia oferecer é um pouco de educação.

- Desculpa. – ela bufou. – Eu briguei com meu namorado, ok? Quer dizer, agora é ex.

- E ele te abandonou no meio da estrada?

- Não. Eu quem pedi para ele abrir a porta e fui embora.

- Por que eu não estou surpreso? – Edward sussurrou. – Para onde você estava indo?

- Para casa dos pais dele na Califórnia, mas ele estava me enganando. Mike se tornou alguém que eu nunca esperava que ele fosse se tornar. Nosso relacionamento já estava desgastado tem tempo. – ela disse olhando através do vidro.

- Términos são sempre ruins. – ele falou tentando preencher o silêncio que tomava conta do carro. – Mas você é do Canadá mesmo?

- Não. Sou de Forks, conhece? Ganhei uma bolsa de estudos depois de me dedicar muito no ensino médio e consegui ir para a UBC que eu tanto queria. Óbvio que o babaca do meu ex não sabe valorizar isso e queria que eu largasse tudo faltando apenas dois semestres para eu estar formada! – ela disse com raiva e o garoto já estava se arrependendo de ter feito muitas perguntas.

- Eu sou de Seattle. Já ouvi falar de Forks. O que você estuda? – questionou com curiosidade.

- Artes plásticas. Vou ser morta de fome, não precisa me falar.

- Eu não ia dizer nada do tipo.

- Chega de falar de mim. – ela disse levantando os pés e colocando em cima do painel do carro. – Para onde você está indo? O que faz aqui?

- Eu também estou de férias da universidade. Estou fazendo uma _road trip_ até Phoenix, Arizona.

- Sério? – ela indagou surpresa.

- Não. Quis apenas inventar isso porque achei que você ia ter a impressão que eu era um cara descolado.

- Achei _irado_, descolado é gíria de velho.

- Você tem algum problema com velho?

- Tenho só com velho tarado xexelento. Velho fofinho com cheirinho de lavanda que quer jogar xadrez e me apresentar para o netinho, eu gosto. – ela disse fazendo com que o menino ao seu lado soltasse uma risada e não acreditasse na louca que veio parar em seu caminho.

- É a verdade. – Edward disse. – Eu estou indo até o Arizona. Se você abrir o porta-luvas vai encontrar todos os lugares que eu marquei no meio do caminho. São pontos turísticos que sempre tive vontade de conhecer e nada melhor do que férias, dinheiro na carteira e um carro para fazer tudo acontecer.

- Que foda! – ela exclamou quando olhou o mapa do qual Edward havia falado. – Eu sempre quis fazer uma _road trip_.

- Eu também. Desde que assisti _Easy Rider¹_ me tornei fascinado por filmes desse estilo. Não demorou muito para essa ideia ficar plantada na minha mente.

- Nada é melhor do que Thelma e Louise².

- _Easy Rider_ é.

- Eu não acho. – ela disse com naturalidade, sem ao menos saber que por dentro, o menino ao seu lado estava se contorcendo para citar uma enorme lista de motivos do por que _Easy Rider_ era muito melhor do que qualquer _road movie_ que ela fosse citar. – Eu quero ir com você hoje.

- Ir comigo onde? – ele questionou.

- Até as Cataratas Multnomah. – ela disse apontando para o mapa. – Já que estou aqui com você, não custa nada ir até lá.

- Hmmm... não sei. – falou de forma duvidosa. Esses poucos minutos que havia passado com a maluca ao seu lado não tinham sido lá os melhores de sua vida. O combinado era deixá-la na próxima cidade, não que ela o acompanhasse durante seu trajeto.

- Desculpa, não quis me meter nos seus planos. Sei que você deve tá querendo realizar esse sonho de viajar pela estrada, _sozinho_, há algum tempo. Tudo que você não precisa é ter uma garota que acabou de ser largada pelo namorado te atrapalhando.

- Você pode ir. – ele disse rolando os olhos ao pseudodrama que a menina estava fazendo. – Mas se comporta um pouco, pelo menos. Tira esse sapato sujo do meu painel. Deus, você não conhece sabão?

- Olha quem fala. Estou vendo seu cabelo todo ensebado. – ela rebateu. – E All Star bom, é All Star sujo, nunca ouviu falar? Tô vendo que não é só nome de velho que você tem...

- Tá vendo aquele banco ali em frente?

- Sim.

- Se você me encher o saco novamente é lá que eu vou te deixar. – ele afirmou e dessa vez a morena arrumou sua postura e sentou quietinha na cadeira de couro.

Claro que isso não durou por muito tempo.

- Num gosto desse silêncio. – ela começou a dizer. Edward bufou. – É sério, você fica ouvindo minha respiração e eu fico escutando a sua porque você respira _muito_ alto...

- Garota, alguém já te falou que você é muito irritante?

- É Bella.

- Bella, você é muito irritante!

- Vai dizer que o silêncio não te incomoda? E que _road trip_ fajuta é essa sua que não envolve uma musiquinha?

- Tem um case com vários CDs aí dentro do porta-luvas. – disse torcendo para que isso fizesse a garota aquietar-se.

Bella abriu o porta-luvas novamente e desta vez retirou a caixinha que continha inúmeros CDs.

- Que foi? Agora vai me chamar de velho porque tenho CDs ao invés de um iPod?

- Não. Eu coleciono CDs também. – ela admitiu fascinada com a diversidade de gêneros sonoros que estava vendo.

- Escolhe algum CD aí.

Levaram apenas alguns minutos para que o som de "_Red Flags and Long Nights_", de _She Wants Revenge_, ecoasse pelo carro. Assim era muito mais fácil aguentar os 15 minutos restantes de viagem ao seu ponto de chegada.

As Cataratas Multnomah eram capazes de tirar o fôlego, afinal não era todo dia que Edward e Bella tinham a oportunidade ver uma cascata de 189 metros. Os dois pararam em frente à enorme queda d'água e ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando e escutando o som forte da violenta água.

- Dá uma vontade de pular, né? – Bella disse interrompendo o silêncio.

- Não. – Edward disse olhando para ela como se fosse pirada. Essa menina definitivamente tinha um parafuso a menos. – Se você se jogar daqui a chance de sobrevivência é praticamente zero.

- Eu falei que dá vontade, não que eu vou me jogar. Não sou suicida.

- Sei lá...

- Tem um cheiro bom aqui... – ela falou fechando os olhos e inalando com força.

- É... – Edward respondeu observando a morena enquanto ela estava distraída com os arredores. _Quando ela não está sendo irritante, é linda_.

- Tira uma foto minha? – ela pediu. – Deixa eu pegar meu celular.

Bella pegou o aparelho que estava em seu bolso e o ligou, em seguida ignorou todas as mensagens e ligações perdidas. Clicou na câmera e entregou o celular para Edward.

- Calma, me deixa fazer uma pose legal.

Ela então abriu os abraços e um enorme sorriso. A mão de Edward chacoalhou um pouco, mas ele conseguiu capturar a morena muito bem na câmera. Quando viu o resultado achou tão belo que até cogitou pedir uma cópia, mas do jeito que a menina parecia ser meio maluca das ideias, era capaz de pensar que ele era um tarado por pedir algo do gênero.

- Mais uma. – ela pediu juntando as duas mãos num típico gesto de quem vai pular numa piscina.

- Você é tão tosca. – ele disse rindo e apertando o botão que tirava a foto.

- Gostou da minha ideia, né? – ela disse tirando o celular da mão de Edward e rindo de sua própria estupidez nas fotos.

- Ficaram legais. – ele disse sorrindo. – Eu vou tirar umas fotos também e depois a gente vai embora, ok?

- Tá bom.

Edward abriu a mochila e tirou de lá sua Nikon D-90, pronto para registrar mais um local que visitou nessas férias.

- Meu Deus, não precisa humilhar. – Bella falou olhando o _modesto_ aparelho com qual Edward iria fotografar as Cataratas. – Você é fotografo profissional ou coisa assim?

- Não, é apenas um hobby. Eu estou na UW, faço design gráfico.

- Legal, achei que você faria algo chato tipo... sei lá, economia.

- Por quê? Você acha que Edward é um nome que combina com economia? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Edward combina com aposentadoria. – pronunciou baixinho.

Edward ficou tirando diversas fotos do local por 30 minutos, conseguindo até fotografar Bella 5 vezes sem que ela percebesse. Ele definitivamente não iria contar para ela. A menina, por sua vez, ficou sentada na passarela observando a água e às vezes cantarolando músicas que eram de seu gosto. Na verdade, os dois só foram embora porque a morena estava se sentindo um pouco entediada.

- Para onde a gente vai agora? – ela indagou enquanto ambos caminhavam até o carro.

- Eu achei que você só ia me acompanhar até aqui. – ele disse parando inopinadamente.

- Meus planos de férias foram meio que por água abaixo, né? Eu iria passar a próxima semana inteira em Santa Bárbara. Me deixa ir com você, Edward...

- Para você ficar reclamando no meu ouvido?

- Não! Eu vou ficar quietinha. Eu prometo.

Claro que ela não ficou.

- Você já foi para lá? É bonito mesmo? – questionou.

- Já, é bem bonito. – ele disse olhando para o relógio e vendo que só haviam completado 20 minutos da longa viagem de 2 horas e 40 minutos até a praia de Moolack, que ficava próxima a Newport.

- Ainda bem que eu trouxe meu biquíni. Tanto tempo que eu não sei o que é ficar deitada na areia pegando uma cor.

- Branca desse jeito o único bronze que você vai pegar é uma queimadura de terceiro grau.

- Ih, sai para lá. E você acha que é o que? Mulato? É tão branquelo quanto eu! Você vai ver como eu vou ficar linda queimadinha de praia. – disse com um sorriso no rosto já imaginando a marca de seu biquíni.

Bella, como não gostava do silêncio, abriu mais uma vez o porta-luvas e retirou um CD dentre os muitos que Edward comprara. A banda escolhida da vez era Bombay Bicycle Club.

- Nunca tinha escutado isso. – ela falou. – Legal.

Edward tentou suprir o sorriso que tentava se formar em seus lábios, mas não conseguiu. Poucas coisas na vida o orgulhavam tanto quanto seu gosto musical e toda vez que alguém distribuía um elogio a suas bandas favoritas tomava como equivalente a um elogio atribuído a ele.

- Eu tive a chance de vê-los ao vivo uma vez. Foi incrível. Aliás, minha próxima meta de viagem é ir pro Coachella³. Ano que vem com certeza eu irei.

- Eu sempre quis ir, também. Shows sempre me dão uma sensação estranha, de êxtase, nem sei como explicar.

- Eu sei como você se sente.

Os dois ficaram ouvindo o CD inteiro. Bella em certo momento abriu o vidro da janela e deixou o vento invadir o carro, tentando fazer com que o ambiente amenizasse um pouco da ansiedade que ela sentia para chegar à praia.

- Quantos anos você tinha quando foi à praia pela primeira vez? – ela questionou.

- Que pergunta aleatória é essa?

- Sei lá. Estou apenas tentando puxar assunto.

- Sei lá quantos anos eu tinha, era pequeno. Nasci em Chicago, mas meus pais se mudaram para Seattle quando eu tinha 2. A gente costumava ir muito para as praias de Oregon.

- Eu lembro até hoje do dia em que pisei no mar pela primeira vez. Tinha 5 anos e foi incrível. Eu não conseguia entender como podia existir tanta água junta. – ela falou com um riso infantil. – Naquela época eu achava que a banheira de casa era praticamente uma piscina olímpica. Eu sempre amei água. Em Forks chove bastante e eu passava horas sentada no alpendre de casa observando a chuva cair. Me acalmava.

- Sei como é. Minha primeira fotografia foi da minha rua molhada pela chuva. Eu adoro fotos de dias ensolarados, mas um dia chuvoso é tão belo quanto.

- Primeiro dia de escola? – questionou.

- O que tem?

- Como foi?

- Não lembro, eu era pequeno.

- Que memória de merda que você tem. Chorei tanto no meu primeiro dia de aula que seria impossível esquecer. Minha mãe também sempre faz questão de me relembrar do bendito dia, então fica mais difícil ainda cair no esquecimento. Demorou um pouco para eu me adaptar, mas depois disso eu passei amar a escolinha. Era tão bom ficar brincando de massinha, colorindo. Agora na faculdade, meu Deus...eu deveria ter aproveitado enquanto tudo era moleza.

- Você se forma quando mesmo?

- Ano que vem. Vou sentir falta, mas não vejo a hora. – suspirou. - Primeiro dia de faculdade? Ou vai dizer que desse você também não lembra?

- Acho que esqueci. – ele disse com deboche, mas resolveu compartilhar um pouco de sua história. – Foi diferente do que eu esperava, achei que todo mundo ia levar as coisas a sério porque era o primeiro dia, mas acabou sendo uma bagunça, ainda mais quando descobri que meu companheiro de quarto era um louco. O primeiro ano inteiro foi realmente fantástico. E o seu?

- Foi divertido também. As festas eram fantásticas e foi logo no primeiro semestre que eu conheci Mike. Ele era tão divertido no começo, mas depois foi ficando um pé no saco. Eu consegui fazer bons amigos, não vejo a hora de encontrá-los e saber como foram as férias.

- Primeiro beijo? – ele questionou dessa vez pegando Bella de surpresa, pois ela achou que ele não estava curtindo seu joguinho.

- Jason Mitchell, sétima série. Ele me chamou para ir ao cinema e eu apaixonadinha do jeito que estava, topei. Ele já tinha beijado algumas garotas e então sabia exatamente o que fazer. Foi tão bom. – confessou com saudosismo.

- O meu foi na sétima série também. Pamela Forman, a menininha mais cobiçada da turma, mas era uma porta. Só falava burrice. Na verdade eu a beijei só para ver se ela calava a boca. Valeu a pena. – contou rindo.

- Primeira vez? – indagou e Edward só faltou engasgar com a própria saliva. – O que foi, velhinho? Eu só perguntei como foi a sua primeira vez, não perguntei o tamanho do seu pau.

- Seu vocabulário tão limpo me encanta. – ele disse sarcasticamente. – Tanya Denali. Primeiro namoro, eu tinha 15 anos. Foi uma delícia.

- Hmmm... – ela murmurou sentindo os pelos de seu braço enriçarem pela forma que ele falou a palavra "delícia". _Esse certamente era um adjetivo que podia descrever Edward_, pensou.

- E você? Dessa vez vai ficar calada?

- 18 anos, uma semana antes de eu deixar Forks. Meu primeiro namorado, James White. Foi legal, mas o clima de despedida fez tudo ficar mais melancólico do que deveria ser. Ele era um cara legal, mas eu sabia que o namoro à distância não ia durar mais do que 2 meses. E não durou.

- Primeiro CD que comprou?

- Britney Spears: Baby One More Time. – murmurou com vergonha.

- O seu?

- U2: All That You Can't Leave Behind. – disse com orgulho.

O interminável jogo de primeiras durou até a chegada à praia. O relógio marcava 14h34 e os dois ainda tinham muito pela frente.

- É melhor a gente achar um motel para ficarmos. Eu conheço um aqui que fica apenas 10 minutos da praia. A gente deixa as coisas lá e depois podemos voltar para aproveitarmos o dia.

Por sorte, ainda existia uma vaga em um quarto duplo. O espaço era pequeno, tinha um frigobar, banheiro e duas camas, porém era o necessário para a curta estadia de apenas um dia.

Como combinado, os dois se trocaram e colocaram seus trajes de banho, prontos para curtir o modesto calor de 29°C que a praia oferecia.

- Faz cosquinha. – Bella riu enquanto os dois caminhavam pela areia.

- Eu adoro esse cheiro de mar.

- É bom, né? E parece que penetra no corpo. Eu lembro que depois de mergulhar, sempre lambia meus dedos sentindo o gostinho de sal que ficava neles. – Bella confessou e Edward não conseguiu deixar de achar a frase sutilmente erótica, imaginando a menina ao seu lado sensualmente lambendo dedo por dedo. – O que foi? Por que você tá me olhando assim? É nojento, né? Eu sei.

- Não, é... diferente. – ele falou tirando a blusa e jogando na areia, ficando apenas com sua bermuda preta.

Bella o observou descaradamente. Nesse pequeno tempo de convívio, havia achado Edward deveras interessante – embora um pouco careta – e seria hipócrita se não dissesse que a beleza dele chamava sua atenção. Ele tinha um corpo bonito, sarado e uma tatuagem estava escondida em seu quadril, sendo apenas possível ver uma minúscula marca feita pela tinta, tornando impossível distinguir o que realmente significava. O cabelo de bronze parecia brilhar mais quando o sol batia em seus fios e sua barba provavelmente não era feita há dois dias.

- Você vai ficar vestida? – ele questionou jogando a blusa em cima de Bella para despertá-la de um transe.

- Verdade. – ela disse saindo de seus devaneios e tirando o vestido.

- Toma, passa protetor, por que você já é reclamona normalmente, se ficar queimada da cor de um tomate aposto que não vai me deixar em paz.

Enquanto Bella passava o cremoso protetor solar por seu corpo, Edward pôde observar livremente. _Por que ela tem que ser tão irritante?, _questionava a si mesmo. O cabelo ondulado e a franja que caía sobre sua testa a deixavam com uma aparência frágil e até mesmo infantil, mas ele sabia que era questão de segundos para a garota abrir a boca e mostrar que não era nenhuma criança. Seus seios eram modestos e tinha uma cintura fina. Edward sentiu estranhamente uma curiosidade de saber como era a maciez de sua pele. Seus olhos eram amendoados e tinha diversas sardinhas distribuídas por sua face e ombros. Ela era adorável, tirando a personalidade, é claro. Ao menos era o que ele achava até agora.

- Vamos! – ela disse correndo até o mar, xingando aos sete ventos o quão gelada a água estava gelada. – Mas que merda de água congelante!

- Xingar não vai melhorar as coisas. – Edward falou olhando a menina saltitar na água.

O que ele não esperava era que ela fosse chutar a água em sua direção, o molhando por completo.

- Puta que pariu! – ele gritou sentindo as gotículas tocarem seu corpo como se fossem agulhas.

- Xingar não vai melhorar as coisas. – ela repetiu com deboche.

- Você se acha muito espertinha, né? – indagou desta vez chutando sem piedade a água na direção da morena. Bella apenas ria e corria tentando se desviar – inutilmente – das pequeninas gotas d'água.

Embora fosse época de verão e férias, a praia contava com apenas uma dúzia de pessoas. Algumas os observavam brincar como duas crianças na água e ficavam com um sorriso no rosto, relembrando os tempos de infância ou até mesmo de um amor de verão.

- Eu adoro boiar. – ela falou fazendo exatamente isso. – Eu me sinto como uma pluma sendo levada pelo mar.

- Eu prefiro ficar mergulhando. – ele falou submergindo no mar.

Bella estava quietinha, na dela - talvez pela primeira vez no dia -, mas agora era vez dela sofrer um pouco com Edward. Afinal, ele também sabia ser irritante.

Ele veio de mansinho, como quem não quer nada e beliscou a perna da menina. Esta, por sua vez, começou a gritar e afundou na água, crendo – nem que por apenas alguns segundos – que um tubarão havia se aproximado dela. Ou um peixe faminto qualquer, ela não entendia lá muito bem dos seres que habitavam o mar.

- Seu filho da mãe! – ela gritou saindo atrás de Edward no mar, mas era em vão, pois o garoto era muito mais rápido que ela. – E se eu tivesse problema no coração? Eu poderia ter morrido achando que era um tubarão!

- Se fosse um tubarão ia ter comido sua perna inteira. – falou rolando os olhos.

- Mesmo assim! – resmungou.

- Para de besteira. – ele falou se aproximando dela mais uma vez para apertar sua perna, só que dessa vez acabou errando a mira...

- Você por um acaso acabou de beliscar minha bunda? – indagou perplexa.

- Talvez?

- Seu pervertido!

- Era para ter sido a perna, prometo.

- Dá próxima vez olha bem aonde tá indo com essa mão, hein? Eu ainda tenho minha faca.

- Beleza, assassina.

- Não duvide de mim! – ela disse tentando fazer uma cara ameaçadora, mas Edward ao invés de temer a pequena garota, caiu na gargalhada.

- Desculpa. Não tocarei suas partes íntimas novamente. – ele disse levantando as mãos para o ar.

- Acho bom. – ela disse, mas na verdade tinha um pedacinho seu que estava torcendo para que ele a tocasse mais uma vez. Ou melhor, mais _algumas vezes_.

Claro que tudo não passava de um pensamento interno, pois Bella desacreditava que alguma coisa ia acontecer entre os dois. Ela via o jeito que ele olhava para ela, como se fosse uma doida varrida. _Ele deve me achar uma babaca_, pensou.

- Onde você está indo? – Edward perguntou.

- Vou pegar um sol. – ela disse saindo do mar e caminhando pela areia fofa.

Edward permaneceu no mar durante mais alguns minutos, mas seus olhos involuntariamente cismavam em perseguir a morena que estava tranquilamente deitada sobre uma canga na areia. Não aguentando mais, saiu da água e foi para o lado da garota.

Ela estava com a blusa dele tampando o rosto do sol, mas ainda assim foi capaz de sentir alguém se aproximando.

- Desistiu de ficar no mar? – questionou sem ao menos tirar o pano que cobria seu rosto.

- Cansado. Quer água?

- Sim. – ela respondeu e na mesma hora Edward chacoalhou os cabelos fazendo com que toda água que encharcava seus fios fosse parar em cima de Bella.

- Você tá me fazendo pagar por ter pedido uma carona, né? – perguntou e ele apenas sorriu.

O resto do dia correu de uma maneira que ambos jamais esperavam. Bella, neste momento, deveria estar fazendo cara de boa menina na casa de Mike e ignorando o jeito que a Sra. Newton esbanjava dinheiro como se fosse água.

Edward imaginava que estaria fotografando o mar, conchas, pequenos animais e desconhecidos. Surpreendentemente, estar ao lado dessa estranha era muito mais interessante do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia registrar com sua máquina.

Eles montaram um castelinho de areia junto com um menininho de 5 anos – na verdade, Edward e Jake, o garotinho, somente observavam enquanto Bella fazia todo o trabalho e ambos ficaram abismados com o talento da menina -, brincaram de se enterrar, mergulharam até os dedos da mão e do pé ficarem enrugados e aproveitaram ao máximo tudo que o local tinha a oferecer, deixando todas as preocupações de lado e realmente entendendo, depois de muitos anos, o que significava curtir as férias.

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, Edward não se conteve mais e pegou sua câmera, registrando de todos os ângulos possíveis aquela bela visão. Ele gostaria de poder ter mais chances de parar somente para apreciar esse momento do dia. Bella estava do lado dele, elogiando todas as fotos que ele tirara e pedindo que ele também a fotografasse com o céu, num maravilhoso degrade que ia do amarelo ao lilás, de fundo.

A exaustão de um longo dia de praia parecia finalmente tê-los atingido. Eles jantaram em uma lanchonete perto do motel e partiram direto para a praia, ignorando a tentação de ir para uma das muitas festas que rolavam na cidade.

- Edward? – Bella chamou quando estava deitada em sua cama.

- Sim? – ele respondeu após cuspir a pasta de dentes.

- A gente pode deixar a luz do banheiro acessa? Tenho medo de escuro.

- Ok. – falou vendo, pela primeira vez, certa fragilidade na menina que gostava de aparentar ser tão valente.

**18 de Julho. Newport, Oregon.**

- Eu estou louca para ver a Keiko. – Bella disse animada no banco de passageiro.

- Uh, não é por nada, mas... A baleira morreu em 2003, Bella.

- O que? – questionou. Sua voz saiu num tom tão agudo que Edward fez até uma careta.

- Você realmente achou que a gente ia ver a baleira de _Free Willy_?

- Achei. – murmurou com desanimo.

- E ela saiu do aquário uns 5 anos antes de morrer.

- Será que eles têm outras baleias lá? Eu amo aquários! Meu sonho era ter um daqueles gigantes em casa, sabe? Apagar todas as luzes e ficar parada somente observando. Eu tinha vontade também de ser uma sereia. Costumava sonhar que vivia no mar e nós morávamos em casas tipo o Bob Esponja, sabe? Era tão triste quando eu acordava e notava que era apenas um sonho.

- Já estou vendo que você vai ficar que nem criança quando chegarmos lá.

O destino da vez era o Oregon Coast Aquarium, um dos melhores aquários da América do Norte. Edward tinha vontade de visitar o local somente para fotografar o rosto das crianças ao observarem os animais fazendo sua dança na água. Ele sempre adorou o brilho nos olhos dos pequenininhos e se orgulhava de conseguir capturar aquela típica fascinação infantil por algo tão simples. Já Bella era como as crianças.

Assim que chegaram, Bella só faltou começar a saltitar. Ela estava tão feliz, que a sua alegria era contagiante, deixando Edward o momento todo com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Aqui é tão bonito! – exclamou encantada com seus arredores.

- Aham. – o rapaz concordou.

A garota saiu do lado de Edward e correu até o vidro mais próximo. Eles estavam em um túnel em que a sensação era de estar imerso num oceano, pois tudo era cercado de água e peixes.

O menino de cabelos cor de bronze aproveitou o momento e pegou sua câmera. Após um tímido flash, olhou o visor da máquina e não conseguiu suprir o riso baixo que deixou sua boca. A imagem era no mínimo cômica: três menininhas de aproximadamente seis anos observavam os peixes e bem ao lado estava Bella, com a semelhante expressão de fascínio.

Eles viram tubarões, leões-marinhos e até mesmo alguns peixes tão feios que Edward questionou se o pessoal que trabalhava lá gostava de exibir tais animais somente para dar um susto nos clientes.

- Bella, nós já estamos aqui há quase duas horas. Se planejamos chegar a Bandon antes das 16h, é bom que a gente saia agora.

- Mas eu ainda não vi as águas-vivas. – resmungou.

- Bella, a gente tem uma vigem de três horas pela frente. Se gastarmos todo o nosso tempo vendo peixe, não vamos conseguir aproveitar os outros lugares.

- 10 minutinhos! Por favor, prometo que nada mais que isso. – praticamente implorou.

- 10 minutos.

Assim que eles chegaram na parte da exibição dos curiosos animais, Bella puxou Edward pela mão e não o soltou, o forçando a deixar sua câmera de lado e observar as medusas fazendo sua dança.

- Você não precisa registrar tudo com sua _máquina superpotente_. Algumas coisas você pode guardar aqui – ela disse tocando a cabeça dele – e pode reviver sempre que quiser.

- Mas eu gosto de tirar fotos.

- Shhh! Fica quieto e observa.

E foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Naquele exato momento, o garoto tinha a mesma cara de bobo enfeitiçado que Bella. A morena puxou Edward mais para perto e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

- Tão lindas. – suspirou. – Eles podiam colocar uma música aqui, né? Acho que é tudo que faltava.

- Pode irritar os animais. – falou com confiança, mas na verdade não fazia ideia se isso era algo verídico.

- Ah! Já sei! – ela praticamente gritou, atraindo olhares de todos que estavam no local. – Meu celular!

A garota tirou o aparelho do bolso e o ligou. Novamente ignorou todas as mensagens e ligações perdidas, indo direto para a pasta que continha algumas de suas músicas prediletas.

- Toma. – falou o entregando um fone.

- O que você tem aí? – questionou.

- Só coisa boa!

Foi preciso somente 2 segundos da introdução da música para Edward saber exatamente que canção era aquela.

- _Tiny dancer_, Elton John. – ele disse baixinho.

- Sim. Para combinar com nossa _road trip_, sabe? Eu choro toda vez que vejo aquela cena em Quase Famosos⁴, me vem uma melancolia e uma vontade de ter vivido aquilo, por mais estúpido que seja, porque eu sei que é apenas um filme. Aquele é um _road movie_ do caralho!

- Com certeza.

Foi com apenas esse sutil momento de intimidade, em que os dois compartilhavam muito mais do que percebiam, que Edward notou ter dado carona para essa menina não foi lá a pior coisa que ele fez na vida.

Mas é claro que era só questão de tempo para ele mudar de ideia.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! – gritou com um gemido.

- Eu já falei que não tem nenhum posto por perto! Você vai ter que esperar!

- Mas eu quero muito, muito, muito fazer xixi.

- Espera.

- Toc, toc. – começou com a típica piada infantil.

- Quem é? – Edward perguntou meio forçado.

- Meu xixi pronto para molhar o couro do seu banco!

- Eu falei para você ir ao banheiro assim que saímos do aquário! A gente está no carro tem uma hora só e você já tá enchendo o saco para mijar.

- Eu não estava com vontade aquela hora, agora eu estou! E com muita mesmo!

- Aguenta mais um pouco.

- Aiiii... – resmungou se balançando de um lado para o outro com a mão entre as pernas.

- O que você está fazendo? – questionou olhando para o lado.

- Tentando acalmar minha perereca.

- Você chama sua vagina de perereca? Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?

- A perereca é minha, eu chamo como eu quero! E você chama de _vagina_? Que coisa mais... científica!

- É o nome dela!

- Você vira para uma mulher e fala o que? "Eu estou louco para tocar sua vagina"?

- Eu não falo nada, eu toco.

- Ah, verdade. Eu esqueci como você é abusado. Tocou minha bunda sem minha permissão e tudo.

- Foi um acidente! E não vem querer me fazer de pervertido. Eu lá preciso falar que vou fazer alguma coisa com a vagina de alguém? Eu gosto de fazer sexo, não de narrar o que está acontecendo.

- Tem gente que gosta de um papinho de sacanagem na hora H, né? Bem estilo filme pornô, sabe? "Como a sua vagina está molhadinha e apertada". Meu Deus, como vagina é um termo feio. – ela disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Garota, você é muito estranha. – foi a única coisa que Edward conseguiu falar depois dessa conversa.

- Meu nome é Bella. E só estou puxando assunto, já que a gente vai passar tanto tempo junto é bom que a gente comece a se conhecer melhor.

- Desde quando se conhecer melhor é saber que você prefere perereca a vagina?

- Você está conhecendo um gosto meu, ué. Eu prefiro perereca! Falando assim parece que eu sou lésbica. Quero deixar claro que minha preferência é pênis mesmo...

- Ah meu Deus.

- Viu? Pênis é um nome mais bonito que vagina.

- A gente pode mudar de assunto?

- Só se você me deixar fazer xixi. Esse papo foi capaz de me distrair apenas por alguns segundos, minha vontade voltou com força total. O xixi tá na portinha.

- Na portinha?

- Sim! Na portinha da minha perereca, pronto para sair! – ela gritou e ele encostou o carro na estrada na mesma hora.

- Pronto, mija rápido.

- Na rua?

- No meu carro que não vai ser.

- Você tem papel?

- Não. Dá uma balançada que seca.

- Que nojo.

- Vai sair para fazer ou não?

- Ok. Não olha!

- Acredita, eu não tenho o mínimo de interesse em ver você mijando.

Bella saiu do carro e se agachou no cantinho, espiando os arredores para ver se tinha algum maníaco sexual olhando ela esvaziar a bexiga.

- Tão booooooooom. – gemeu.

- Você está mijando ou tá fazendo outra coisa?

- Idiota.

- Idiota é você que tá aí agachada mijando ao lado do carro.

- Só de sacanagem eu estou fazendo xixi na sua roda.

Quando Edward ligou o motor do carro novamente, eles pareceram ter esquecido o papo de que nome dão a suas partes intimas e engataram no mesmo joguinho de ontem.

- Primeira viagem para fora do país? – Edward perguntou.

- Canadá. Acho que tinha acabado de fazer 16 anos. E você?

- Com seus pais ou com seus amigos?

- Os dois.

- Com meus pais foi para a Espanha. Já com meus amigos foi para o México. Passamos 4 dias muito loucos em Tijuana no meu aniversário de 18 anos.

- Deve ter sido legal.

- Definitivamente foi.

Eles chegaram ao Bandon Beach Motel por volta das 17h10 e estavam morrendo de fome. Por isso, antes mesmo de tiraram a bagagem do carro e verificar se existia algum quarto vago, correram para a lanchonete mais próxima que avistaram.

- Melhor cachorro quente da minha vida. – Bella falou enquanto mastigava.

- Eu estou com tanta fome, que nem o fato de eu ter acabado de ver a comida mastigada rodar na sua boca está me dando nojo.

- Nem me fala. – disse dando mais uma mordida. – Você tá com um pedaço de alface grudado no dente tem uns 5 minutos e eu nem parei para rir ainda porque se eu rir, não vou conseguir comer.

Ao retornarem para a porta do motel, tiraram suas respectivas malas do carro e torceram para que tivesse algum quarto vago. Para sorte deles, ainda tinha um quarto vago no estabelecimento, mas como nem tudo é perfeito, o quarto não era duplo. Os dois foram, então, obrigados a dividir um quarto com uma cama de casal.

- Esse motel é mil vezes melhor que o outro! – Bella exclamou olhando a cama que parecia deveras macia. Ela saiu correndo.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Subindo na cama para pular? – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo.

- Você quis dizer estragar a cama em que _nós_ vamos dormir?

- Para de ser chato, Edward! Vamos fazer todas as coisas clichês que as pessoas fazem em _road trips_! Permita-se! – ela disse dando o primeiro pulo,

- Por um acaso você está querendo reviver um dos momentos de Crossroads⁵? Me recuso a acreditar que você está querendo imitar um filme de Britney Spears.

- Ah, fala sério. Para de preconceito, só porque é a Britney. O filme é legal! E vem cá, como você sabe que tem gente pulando na cama no filme da Britney?

- Sabendo...

- Edward Cullen! Você assistiu o filme!

- Claro que não!

- Assistiu, admite.

- Ok, eu vi. Uma ex-namorada minha era fã de Britney, tá bom?

- Sei, sei. Essas desculpas esfarrapadas. Vamos lá, para de ser um velho chato e sobe aqui comigo.

- A gente precisa realmente fazer isso? – questionou tirando o tênis e subindo no colchão.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Ok, então calma aí. – ele falou descendo e pegando sua câmera fotográfica. – Se eu vou fazer papel de babaca, ao menos seria interessante registrar.

Ele posicionou a máquina estrategicamente em cima de um móvel e ligou o timer. Correu para cima da cama junto com Bella e ela puxou sua mão. A câmera registrava exatamente o que Edward havia presumido. Dois idiotas se divertindo como crianças.

- Vamos ver o que está passando na televisão. – ela disse pegando o controle e apertar o botão _power_.

A imagem era em preto e branco e Bella reconheceu imediatamente o que estava passando. _Casablanca_.

- Eu adoro essa cena. – ela disse sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Quando a personagem de Ingrid Bergman começa a cantarolar no ritmo de "As time goes by", Bella a acompanhou e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- O que? – perguntou rindo.

- Já que a gente está sendo idiota... Me concede essa dança? – perguntou tentando conter o riso.

- Sério?

- Vamos antes que a música acabe!

Ambos dançaram ao som da canção que Sam, personagem de Dooley Wilson, tocava no filme. _Agora toda vez que eu ver esse filme irei lembrar-me dele_, Bella pensou. Tola foi ela ao imaginar que somente isso a faria recordar do menino.

- Tem uma festa mais tarde. – Edward comentou enquanto Bella estava trocando de roupa no banheiro. – É aqui perto, o que acha se nós formos?

- Que horas? – gritou.

- 22h. A gente ainda tem tempo para andar um pouco pela praia e jantar.

- Beleza!

Como planejado, os dois foram até um restaurante próximo que vendia frutos-do-mar e comeram um apetitoso siri. Em seguida desceram até a praia e caminharam um pouco, conversando sobre o futuro e os planos após o tão sonhado diploma da faculdade.

- Eles sempre falam que você tem que aproveitar esse tempo o máximo que pode. – Edward comentou quando os dois haviam se sentado na areia. – Mas como eles querem que a gente aproveite e se dedique ao máximo nos estudos?

- Eu sei! E depois tem toda a pressão de arrumar um emprego. – ela suspirou.

- Acho que o que nos resta mesmo é aproveitar as férias da maneira mais louca que a gente pode. – Edward concluiu.

- É... – ela disse e de repente, um sorriso travesso surgiu em sua boca.

- O que foi? – Edward indagou já sabendo muito bem que Bella deveria ter uma ideia nada boa em mente.

- Eles falam que a gente tem que aproveitar e fazer certas loucuras. – ela disse se levantando. – Eu sempre quis fazer algo, sabe Edward?

- Não sei e tenho medo de perguntar o que é. – ele falou e quando menos esperou, a menina tirou o vestido, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã na frente dele. – Seu sonho era fazer strip-tease?

- Não. – falou virando-se de costas para ele e tirando o sutiã. – Nadar pelada.

- Você é louca? – disse perplexo ao ver a menina correndo e assim que chegou perto do mar, ela tirou a calcinha e jogou para trás.

_Louca. Definitivamente louca_, ele pensou.

- Vem, Edward! – gritou rindo. – Não tem ninguém aqui! A praia tá deserta!

- Eu não vou ficar pelado! A água deve estar congelando!

- Não está tão fria! Sério, está até um pouco quentinha. E para de vergonha, eu prometo que eu não vou olhar para o seu _piu-piu_! – gritou e em seguida soltou uma espalhafatosa gargalhada.

- Idiota! – ele retrucou, mas se levantou.

- Isso! Vamos! Vem! É a sua chance de fazer essa a melhor _road trip_ do universo!

Aquela foi toda a motivação que ele precisava. Em questão de segundos ele já havia retirado sua roupa e juntado com o monte de Bella e corrido em direção a sua companheira de viagem.

- Está gelada pra caralho! – ele falou depois de entrar na água.

- Eu sei. Só não falei a verdade porque sabia que você não entraria.

- E eu ainda perco meu tempo confiando no que você diz. – falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Edward?

- Quê?

- Eu vi seu pau. – falou e riu ao mesmo tempo.

- Não tem problema, eu estou vendo seus peitos tem uns 5 minutos.

A festa que Edward havia visto o _flyer_, acontecia num clube noturno cerca de 20 minutos a pé de onde os dois estavam hospedados. Após o inesperado banho de mar, eles tomaram um banho e se prepararam para o que a noite prometia.

O local estava cheio e a música era tão alta que os dois sentiram uma dor no ouvido assim que entraram. Edward foi direto para o bar e buscou duas cervejas. Alguns minutos depois essas duas já tinham se transformado em dez, cinco para cada um.

Eles dançavam animadamente ao som das músicas mais populares do momento e pareciam estar curtindo bastante, mas talvez essa última parte tenha sido patrocinada pelas bebidas alcóolicas.

- Você está sozinha? – um homem perguntou a Bella quando ela foi ao bar buscar mais uma cerveja.

- Não, estou com meu amigo. – respondeu apontando para Edward.

- Vamos dançar essa música. – ele disse a pegando pela mão.

- Estou lisonjeada, mas não. Fica para a próxima, gato. – recusou tentando se livrar, mas o cara parecia ter outras ideais.

- Por que não hoje, morena? Só essa música. Já tem uma loira dançando com o seu amigo.

Bella foi conferir para ver se era verdade e realmente, uma loira estava parada na frente de Edward dançando empolgada com ele.

- Só uma música, ouviu?

- Ok.

E uma música nunca pareceu tão torturante assim. Bella não tinha o mínimo de interesse no rapaz que estava dançando com ela, por mais atraente que ele fosse. Se cogitou trocar beijos com alguém nessa viagem, ela imaginou que seria com Edward.

- Pronto, você já teve sua dança, agora eu tenho que buscar meu amigo. – falou deixando o cara ao seu lado a ver navios.

Ela caminhou até onde Edward e a loira estavam praticamente enroscados e cutucou o garoto no ombro.

- Eu quero ir embora. – falou.

- Ok. Você vai sozinha?

- Não, vou com você.

- Ele já está dançando comigo. – a loira interrompeu.

- Te perguntei alguma coisa, garota? Num se mete!

- Quem você acha que é para falar comigo assim? Invejosa.

- Inveja do quê? Desse cabelo loiro falso, dessa orelha de abano e esse peito siliconado? – Bella perguntou com deboche e Edward estava dividido entre observar a briga e tirar sua companheira do local no mesmo minuto.

Foi somente tempo de ele notar o olhar de fúria no rosto da loira para tirar Bella pelo braço do local antes que as duas caíssem no tapa.

- Você é maluca? Não se arruma confusão assim, de graça! A menina não fez nada para você.

- Ela se meteu na nossa conversa! Foda-se também, se quiser pode ficar com ela! Eu vou para o motel.

- Para de pirraça. Já sei que bebida e você não combinam muito bem.

- Não precisa vir atrás de mim.

Óbvio que ele foi atrás dela.

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta para o motel completamente calados. Ambos trocaram de roupa e deitaram-se na cama que eram obrigados a compartilhar. O quarto era iluminado somente pela TV e cada um estava virado para um lado. Edward não entendia o mau-humor repentino de Bella e ela estava tentando conter as palavras que pediam para sair de sua boca. O problema é que Bella já deveria se conhecer bem o bastante, para saber que não ia conseguir dormir enquanto não colocasse para fora tudo que estava a corroendo por dentro.

- Você queria beijar aquela garota? – perguntou.

- Sei lá. – ele respondeu sendo pego de surpresa. – Não precisa se preocupar que a gente foi embora antes de eu conseguir alguma coisa.

- Por que você ficou dançando com outra garota e não comigo?

- Você estava dançando com outra pessoa.

- Mas eu queria ter dançado com você. – ela admitiu e os dois ficaram em silêncio. – Não sei se é porque a gente tá vivendo tudo isso juntos e imaginei que podia acontecer algo entre nós, mas sei lá...Esquece o que eu estou falando, acho que o álcool me venceu por hoje.

- Bella?

- Quê?

- Se você quer que eu te beije, você só tem que se virar.

- Agora vai parecer que eu fiquei de draminha e você vai me beijar só por piedade.

- Claro que não.

- Vai sim.

- Juro que não é por piedade. Você é muito irritante e fala cada merda que me faz ter 99% de certeza que te deixaram cair quando bebê, mas sei lá...

- Sei lá o quê?

- Acho que sua excentricidade acabou me conquistando um pouco.

- Sério? – ela perguntou virando-se. – Você sempre faz umas caretas quando olha para mim, pensei que você achava que eu era idiota.

- As vezes você é bem idiota, mas é divertido.

- Estou me sentindo parcialmente ofendida.– ela falou, mas mesmo assim se esticou e beijou Edward.

Ela não beijava uma pessoa diferente há 2 anos e meio. Era novo. Era fantástico. Ficou feliz por ter sido com Edward que compartilhou esse momento.

- Só uma coisa. – ela falou separando seus lábios dos do menino que parecia estar curtindo demais aquilo. – Não vai achando que só porque eu deixei você me beijar que eu vou deixar você tocar minha perereca.

**19 de julho. Redding, Califórnia.**

- Eu não acredito que você me convenceu a mudar meus planos. – Edward disse com rabugice.

- Ai, para de reclamar. O que eu coloquei agora é muito mais legal.

- Você mudou a nossa passagem pela Califórnia inteira.

- Mas eu deixei a porcaria do parque de dinossauros que você quer tanto ir.

- Se tirasse já ia ser muito abuso, né?

- Só não mudei porque também estou curiosa para conhecer o lugar e porque sabia que caso contrário você ia ficar me enchendo o saco mais ainda.

- A gente tem que ir ao museu? – indagou.

- A gente não é obrigado a ir, mas eu queria. – disse com um bico. – Se for muito incomodo deixa para lá, um dia eu talvez tenha a chance de passar por Sacramento e visitar.

- Agora, depois que eu estou 6 horas com a bunda nesse banco no caminho de Sacramento, você me fala isso?

- Você que questionou e ficou reclamando que nem velho.

- Porque você mudou minhas férias inteira.

- Você não ia tá se divertindo tanto assim se não fosse por mim, Edward. Pode admitir.

- Num vou admitir nada.

- Viu? – disse com um sorriso. – Encosta o carro, eu vou dirigir o resto da viagem.

- Eu não vou deixar meu carro na sua mão.

- Claro que vai. Você já tá dirigindo tem 6 horas, não é justo deixar você fazer o caminho inteiro.

- Não, meu carro você não vai dirigir.

Edward tinha medo que toda loucura de Bella se manifestasse enquanto ela dirigia e por isso tinha receio de deixar a menina no volante. Ele temia não só por seu amado Camaro, mas como também pela vida de ambos. Claro que foi em vão bater boca com a garota, pois 10 minutos depois, quem estava sentado no banco de passageiro era ele.

- Me diz quando eu tenho que virar, ok? Eu não sei lidar muito bem com as placas. Quando consigo finalmente ler o que está escrito nelas, já passou do lugar onde deveria entrar. Cacete, que cara mole é esse aqui na frente? Anda logo, meu senhor! Se for para dirigir assim pega um taxi da próxima vez! – ela gritava.

As duas horas restantes de viagem foram um pesadelo. Bella jamais voltaria para o volante. Não importa o quão cansado Edward se sentisse, ele ia fingir que estava mais disposto do que nunca só para não ter que ouvir os escândalos que Bella fazia enquanto dirigia.

- Você pinta? – Edward questionou baixinho ao lado de Bella enquanto ambos observavam o quadro _Les Iles à Port-Villez_, de Claude Monet, no Crocker Art Museum.

- Pouco, mas não é nisso que sou boa. Eu gosto de fazer esculturas.

- Eu não gosto de quadros assim. – ele falou. – Desculpa se é uma ofensa a sociedade, mas sei lá, não me enche os olhos.

- Tudo bem. Cada um tem um tipo de arte que o encanta.

Após 10 minutos no local, Edward já estava entediado. Passou então a observar Bella, que era mais interessante do que qualquer pintura famosa que ele viu no local.

Quando Bella finalmente se contentou que havia observado cada obra-de-arte do museu, os dois foram até uma sorveteria que Edward havia avistado no caminho.

- Me dá um pedaço do seu? – Bella pediu.

- Você já tem o seu.

- Mas eu pedi de chocolate e de baunilha. O seu é de menta com flocos e eu quero provar.

- Até na hora de comer você tem que ser irritante, né?

- Num fala assim comigo. – disse fingindo estar magoada.

- Toma. – Edward esticou uma colher com uma modesta porção de seu sorvete.

- Obrigada. – respondeu após comer o que lhe foi oferecido e retribuiu dando um beijo em Edward.

- Sua língua tá congelada. – ele disse rindo.

- Porque eu estou comendo sorvete. Você que fica aí amolando deixando o seu derreter.

- É mais gostoso quando ele derrete. Depois eu mexo e bebo o que tá no copo.

- Mas a graça de comer sorvete é a textura dele.

- Claro que não, é o sabor.

- O sabor _e_ a textura. – Bella concluiu e para dar mais ênfase ao que estava falando, retirou um enorme pedaço do sorvete de chocolate e comeu com um gemido de prazer.

Ela virou para Edward novamente e o beijou, deixando um pouco de sorvete ainda descansando em sua língua.

- Nada melhor do que beijos de chocolate. – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nada melhor que os _meus_ beijos. – ela afirmou.

Ele concordou internamente.

- Eu descobri um barzinho de blues aqui perto, a gente pode ir lá mais à noite. O que acha? – questionou quando ambos estavam deitados na cama do motel.

- Pode ser. – ela respondeu, mas estava um pouco distraída observando a mão de Edward e brincando com seus dedos.

- Estou ficando um pouco assustado com o quão entretida você está com meus dedos.

- Você tem uma mão bonita, de homem mesmo. Odeio homens que tem mão delicada, não é a mesma coisa quando te tocam. – falou colocando sua palma em cima da de Edward e comparando a diferença de tamanho.- Quantos anos você tinha quando se masturbou pela primeira vez?

- Sério que você está me perguntando isso?

- Aham.

- O que isso tem relacionado ao fato de minha mão ser de homem?

- Nada, mas fiquei olhando sua mão e a questão veio na minha mente.

- Você viu minha mão e imaginou eu me masturbando?

- Não no momento, mas agora que você tá falando disso a imagem passou pela minha mente.

- Depois eu quem sou o pervertido.

- Você está fugindo da minha pergunta.

- 12 anos. Você?

- 13.

- Foi bom?

- Sim, não esperava por aquilo, mas eu também não me conhecia tão bem quanto me conheço hoje em dia.

- Você sempre compartilha essas coisas, digo, suas intimidades, segredos, pensamentos, com estranhos?

- Não. Você é meu primeiro.

O Torch Club era um dos mais bem conceituados bares de blues da Califórnia. O local estava lotado, mas eles acabaram tendo a sorte de achar uma mesa vaga. Pediram logo uma caneca de cerveja para cada um e uma porção de coxinhas empanadas.

- Primeira vez que você bebeu cerveja? – Bella indagou.

- 14 anos. Meu pai me deixou provar e odiei. E você?

- 16. Que merda, porque você sempre faz as coisas antes de mim?

- A gente ainda vai descobrir alguma coisa que você conseguiu fazer primeiro, relaxa. – ele disse dando um tímido riso. – Eu tenho uma curiosidade.

- O quê?

- Por que você sempre pergunta a primeira coisa? Por que não a última ou alguma que tenha marcado mais?

- Porque eu sempre acho que a primeira é a que você pode me responder de forma mais sincera. A última nunca é realmente a última, a não ser, claro, que você morra agora.

- Esqueci que você tem uma faca e um lado meio psicopata.

- Idiota! Eu não vou te matar, agora eu até simpatizo com você. – ela falou rindo e parando para dar um beijo no garoto. – Enfim, voltando para eu concluir meu pensamento. A última nunca é realmente a última, a mais marcante você sempre vai ficar em dúvida, já a primeira é aquela que você não tem absolutamente nada para comparar, para especular, para pensar.

- Você já está bêbada?

- Para de me zombar! Estou falando sério.

- Ok, ok. Eu gosto do seu joguinho de perguntas. Acho que tem coisas que eu compartilhei com você, que ninguém mais sabe.

- Idem. As vezes a gente tem mais facilidade em se abrir com um estranho, do que com alguém que temos mais convívio.

- Há três dias eu não fazia nem ideia de quem você era. Hoje parece que eu conheço bastante de você e você de mim.

- Uhum. Tudo está sendo tão incrível e minhas expectativas eram tão baixas ou quase nenhuma. Não sei se é por isso que eu sinto que tudo está tão perfeito. Eu nunca senti tanto na minha vida que eu estava aproveitando o melhor dela, como nos últimos dias. Dá para entender o que eu estou falando?

- Sim. Perfeitamente.

- Aqui está a comida de vocês. – a garçonete falou deixando o prato com petisco em cima da mesa. Ambos agradeceram.

- Eu sentia tanta falta de fazer isso. – ela disse passando o pedaço de frango no molho de queijo. – Quando eu saia com Mike, ele nunca queria dividir um prato com essas coisas gordurosas.

- Você sente falta dele?

- Não. Isso me torna uma pessoa cruel? Foram dois anos e meio de relacionamento. Durante dois anos tudo era legal, sabe? Depois acho que os sentimentos foram se retraindo ou ele mudou, não sei como explicar. Talvez eu tenha mudado, minhas vontades, meus gostos, minha visão de futuro. Não digo que a culpa de tudo tenha sido dele ou minha. Chega uma hora que relacionamentos acabam simplesmente porque as duas pessoas estavam em lugares diferentes e era isso que aconteceu com Mike e eu.

- Você o amava?

- Eu o amei. Tinha um tempo já que eu não falava isso para ele. "Eu te amo". Eu jamais falaria isso se não fosse algo que eu sentisse. Acho que já tinha algum tempo que aquele relacionamento era só por comodismo. A melhor coisa que eu fiz foi acabar aquele namoro e um dia Mike irá notar isso, se é que já não percebeu. Eu jamais poderia ser a mulher que ele esperava. Eu sou impulsiva, falo besteira e muitas vezes tô cagando para o que os outros vão pensar. Não é assim que a futura Sra. Newton deveria ser.

- Entendo.

- Entende? Você já passou por isso?

- Não, mas seus argumentos me fazem acreditar que se eu fosse posto nessa mesma situação que você, eu entenderia a maneira que você agiu.

- Você já namorou por um longo período, Edward?

- Um pouco mais de um ano.

- E como você ficou depois disso?

- Devastado. – ele falou rindo sem graça.

- Ela era uma filha da puta?

- Ela foi.

- Te traiu?

- Sim, com meu colega de quarto. Ela depois veio me dizer que tinha nos confundido.

- Que vadia! – Bella disse indignada. _Como alguém poderia fazer isso logo com Edward? Ele era uma pessoa tão legal_.

- Muito.

- Você a amava?

- Sim. Foi a primeira e única mulher para quem eu disse "eu te amo".

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, já tem quatro meses que isso aconteceu.

- Você ainda pensa nela?

- As vezes. A cada dia menos. Na verdade, desde que eu saí de férias, essa é a primeira vez que eu falo dela.

- Desculpa.

- Não. Tudo bem. É bom quando depois de muito tempo você para e nota que não pensa mais em uma pessoa que te fez algo ruim com tanta frequência.

- Vem cá. – ela falou o chamando mais para perto.

- O que?

- Eu vou te fazer esquecer ela.

E ela fez. Eles se conectavam de uma forma que talvez nem eles mesmos soubessem explicar, mas era como se quando estivessem juntos, não se importassem muito para o que estava acontecendo no mundo ao seu redor ou até mesmo dentro de suas cabeças. Era simples. Era Edward e Bella, sem expectativas.

**20 de julho. Cabazon, Califórnia.**

- Bella, se você cantar o tema de "Família Dinossauros"⁷ mais uma vez, eu juro que não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

A viagem de Sacramento até Cabazon durava quase 8 horas e eles já estavam perto do parque de dinossauros que Edward queria visitar. Quanto mais próximos eles ficavam do lugar, mais claro ficava que Edward não era o único animado para observar as enormes criaturas que foram construídas.

- Desculpa, é que eu realmente era fã desse seriado!

- Eu também gostava, mas você cantarolando no ritmo da abertura está me fazendo ficar um pouco irritado.

- Ok, eu vou tentar ficar quietinha.

Ela ficou. Por 10 minutos.

- Olha! – gritou praticamente colocando o rosto no para brisas. – Dá para ver eles daqui! A gente está tão perto!

- Senta direito. – ele falou puxando ela pela calça jeans.

- Edward, você está tocando a minha bunda. – ela falou olhando para trás e vendo onde a mão dele estava.

- Eu sei. Dessa vez eu tive plena consciência.

Edward e Bella tinham total noção que os dinossauros eram enormes, mas quando ficaram frente a frente com os animais construídos, mal conseguiam abrir a boca de tão impressionados que estavam. Quer dizer, Edward ficou calado, porque Bella...

- Querida, cheguei! – ela gritou para o dinossauro e alguns pedestres que estavam ao seu lado riram de seu comentário. Aquele era o clássico bordão que o dinossauro Dino da Silva Sauro, da "Família Dinossauros", falava quando chegava em casa do trabalho para sua esposa, a _dinossaura_ Fran da Silva Sauro.

- Você é tão ridícula. – ele disse, mas estava se contendo para não rir.

- E você é um chato! Tira uma foto minha com o Dinny. – ela falou entregando o celular para ele.

- Pronto. – ele disse após apertar o botão.

- Mais uma. De novo, de novo. – falou imitando a voz do Baby, também personagem do seriado.

- Você vai ficar perturbando o dia inteiro? Se bem que você tem que imitar o Baby mesmo, porque tá para surgir um personagem mais irritante do que ele.

- Para de reclamar e tira logo minha foto!

Edward fotografou não só Bella, como os dois dinossauros do local – Dinny e Mr. Rex. Ele ficaria por lá durante mais algumas horas, tirando fotos de todos os ângulos possíveis, mas sabia muito bem quem era sua companheira de viagem.

- A gente está tão perto de Palm Springs...

- Aham.

- Poderíamos aproveitar e visitar...

- Nem vem com essa.

- Por favor, Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard.

- Você acha que alongar a quantidades de "a" que tem no meu nome vai mudar alguma coisa?

Ela não achava. Ela tinha certeza.

- Essas palmeiras são tão bonitas. – Bella comentou tirando fotos do local com a câmera de Edward.

- Aqui está tão quente.

- Tira a camisa.

- Você ia adorar, né?

- Ia mesmo. – ela falou e ele sorrindo, tirou a camisa e jogou em cima dela.

- Eu esqueci de te perguntar. O que é isso? – ela falou tocando em cima da tatuagem de Edward que estava semi exposta.

- Uma âncora. Meu avô era da marinha e morreu tem dois anos, quis fazer em homenagem a ele.

- Posso ver?

- Aham. – ele falou abaixando um pouco a calça, mas tentando não perder o foco na direção.

- É linda. Eu quero fazer uma tatuagem.

- É legal. Eu tenho vontade de fazer mais algumas.

- Legal, vamos fazer uma agora.

- Você está falando sério?

Como se fosse preciso perguntar.

Os dois encontraram num estúdio de tatuagem em Palm Springs e, como toda a viagem, tiveram sorte, pois o tatuador estava desocupado.

- A gente quer fazer uma tatuagem.

- Vocês tem algo em mente?

- Não. – responderam ao mesmo tempo desanimados.

- Por que não sentam ali e pensam no que querem fazer? Tem algumas revistas, vocês podem ter alguma ideia.

Ambos se sentaram no sofá e ficaram olhando as revistas, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente para ficar eternizado no corpo dos dois. Uma vez que tatuado, era para sempre.

- Eu quero algo que simbolize essa viagem. – Bella falou.

- Seria legal se a gente conseguisse pensar em algo.

Os dois pararam e tentaram pensar em alguma coisa, mas estava difícil. De repente, do nada, Edward se recordou de algo que um dia cogitou marcar em seu corpo e agora, mais do que nunca, fazia sentido.

- Você viu "Na Natureza Selvagem"⁸?

- Sim. Outro _road movie_ do caralho!

- Aham. Se lembra do final? Quando ele escreve no livro a frase "_happiness only real when shared_"?

- Claro. – ela falou sorrindo. – É isso.

- Aham.

Um pouco depois, os dois estavam com a frase marcada permanentemente em seus corpos. "_A felicidade só é verdadeira quando partilhada_".

- Sabe o que eu queria muito? – ela perguntou enquanto estava olhando o mapa para seguir para o próximo local que visitariam.

- O que?

- Ir para Tijuana.

- Você tá maluca?

- Edward, você já me fez essa pergunta tantas vezes, que imaginei que por agora, depois de quatro dias juntos, você já saberia a resposta.

- E você acha que é fácil assim? Algumas horinhas e _puft_, a gente tá no México.

- Claro. Nos filmes os criminosos vão parar lá fácil, fácil. Por que a gente não conseguiria? E por favor, faz a parte do _puft_ de novo? É tão fofo quando você fala.

O caminho para Tijuana era relativamente curto – eram 2 horas e 40 minutos de viagem -, levando em consideração tudo que eles já haviam percorrido.

- Eu sinceramente não consigo imaginar que a gente está no México. – Edward falou.

- E eu? Você ao menos já conhece o lugar.

- Não sei como você conseguiu me convencer disso.

- Eu sou boa. Vamos sair hoje à noite, né? Tem tanta gente da Califórnia que vem para cá aproveitar a vida noturna.

Eles não fariam diferente. Por sua chegada tardia em solo Mexicano – já se passava das 20h – eles tiveram chance de somente ir para o albergue que Edward havia ficado anos atrás quando visitara a cidade com seus amigos, trocar de roupa e sair para uma boate famosa do local que Edward também já conhecia.

- Eu gosto desse tipo de música. – Bella falou no ouvido de Edward enquanto eles dançavam ao som do ritmo local. – Parece que seu corpo se move sozinho, não é um esforço que você faz para acompanhar. Quase que involuntário.

Edward preferia descrever isso como algo hipnotizante. O balançar dos quadris de Bella, o jeito que ela passava a mão pelo corpo, a maneira que jogava a cabeça para trás ao tomar um _shot_ de tequila, a careta que fazia logo em seguida, seu sorriso perverso. Hipnotizante, definitivamente era essa a palavra que ele usaria.

- Vamos tomar só mais um. – Bella disse pedindo mais um _shot_ de tequila para os dois.

- Você já tá bêbada. – ele disse, mas também já estava meio _alegre_.

- É o último. A gente dança mais um pouquinho e depois vamos para o albergue dormir.

Eles tomaram mais uma vez o líquido que queimava a garganta e foram para a pista de dança. O casal estava enroscado de certa maneira que muitos se perguntavam se eles não sentiam falta de ar. As suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo do outro de uma maneira nada cautelosa e estavam dando um belo show para todos os praticantes de voyeurismo da boate. Nada importava para eles. A probabilidade de ter um conhecido era quase zero e a ajuda do álcool não fazia com que eles se tornassem pessoas inibidas.

Quando chegaram ao albergue, Bella puxou Edward pela camisa e o levou para a cama com ela. Embora o álcool tivesse correndo em suas veias, ambos não fizeram nada mais do que se beijarem e tatearem de olhos fechados o corpo do outro.

**21 de julho. Buckeye, Arizona.**

Eles nunca pensaram em uma despedida ou qualquer coisa assim.

Eram 9h46 da manhã, quando Renée Swan telefonou para sua filha e desta vez, Bella não foi capaz de ignorar.

- Eu estou tentando falar com você há dias. – ela disse num tom acusatório para sua filha.

- Desculpa, mãe. Eu estava ocupada.

- Com Mike que não foi, né? Ele ligou aqui para casa, disse que vocês tinham brigado.

- Sério que ele fez isso?

- Sim. Você está bem, meu amor?

- Sim, mãe. Foi uma escolha mais minha do que dele. Não dava para continuar. Depois eu te explico melhor tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

- Você teve tempo de ao menos ler as mensagens que te mandei?

- Não, me desculpe.

- Eu queria te avisar que Harry estava no hospital.

- Tio Harry? – Bella questionou sentindo uma pontada no peito. Harry era irmão de seu pai e o melhor tio do universo.

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele sofreu um enfarte.

- Ele está melhor agora? – questionou preocupada.

- Sua tia ligou aqui para casa tem uns 15 minutos. Eu sinto muito, Bella. – Renée informou sabendo que suas palavras iriam partir o coração de sua filha.

- Como está o papai?

- Mal. O enterro vai ser amanhã. Você tem que voltar para casa, amorzinho.

- Eu estou a caminho de Phoenix. Eu vou tentar pegar o primeiro voo.

- Você tem dinheiro? Qualquer coisa eu deposito na sua conta.

- Eu tenho mãe, pode deixar.

- Me liga se tiver algum problema, ok? Mamãe te ama.

- Também. – ela disse desligando o aparelho.

Assim que desligou o aparelho, Edward olhou para o rosto de Bella e viu lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- O que houve? – ele questionou.

- Meu tio faleceu. – ela disse limpando as lágrimas. Edward encostou o carro.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele falou puxando ela para seus braços e depositando um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Eu vou ter que ir embora. Você tem que me deixar no aeroporto, tenho que ir para Forks o quanto antes.

- Ok. – ele concordou, mas por um momento ficou de coração partido igualmente a Bella. A viagem jamais seria a mesma coisa sem ela. – A gente chega ao aeroporto em uma hora.

Eles seguiram o resto do caminho de mãos dadas. Não como namoradinhos apaixonados, mas como amigos que já estavam sentindo a falta um do outro.

- Não precisa entrar comigo. – Bella falou. – Eu volto aqui para falar com você, caso eles tenham alguma passagem para agora. Me espera aqui no carro, ok?

- Tá bom.

- Merda, será que fica feio se eu entrar lá assim? – ela questionou apontando para seus pés que estavam calçando um chinelo.

- Não, melhor do que esse seu All Star podre. – falou apontando para o tênis que estava jogado no chão.

- Ok. Já volto. – disse dando um beijo nos lábios do garoto.

Bella conseguiu comprar uma passagem para as 13h, dando a ela e Edward apenas um pouco mais de uma hora para se despedirem.

- O que você quer fazer? – ele questionou.

- Ficar aqui.

- Parados? Dentro do carro?

- Sim.

- Ok.

- Você não vai perguntar se eu sou louca?

- Não. Eu já tenho certeza.

- Eu não queria ir embora. Não queria que meu tio tivesse morrido.

- A gente nunca tem controle sobre as coisas da vida. Eu queria que você tivesse feito o caminho de volta comigo.

- Eu também. É estranho isso. Você vai voltar para a faculdade, eu vou voltar para a minha e sei lá...acabou.

- A gente ainda pode se falar pela internet, telefone.

- Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa, sabe? Acho que é melhor se a gente apenas falar tchau e quem sabe um dia a gente não se encontra de novo?

- Sério que você pensa isso?

- Sim. Esses dias foram fantásticos e eu me apeguei tanto a você. Eu não quero quebrar o encanto e muito menos me apaixonar. Se a gente continuar se falando, um dos dois vai acontecer. – disse com honestidade.

- Não era o que eu esperava. – ele disse um pouco magoado.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. E as suas fotos? Todas que eu tirei...

- Guarda. Assim você não se esquece de mim.

- Nem que eu quisesse.

- Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

- Alguma vez você precisou da minha aprovação para me perguntar algo?

- Primeiro amor de verão? – questionou e ele apenas olhou para ela com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela retribuiu.

- Obrigado pela companhia. Não teria sido o mesmo sem você.

- Obrigada pela carona. – ela falou e ambos ficaram em silêncio observando o relógio.

Bella, sendo impulsiva como sempre, saiu de seu banco e foi para cima de Edward.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou assustado.

- Eu não quero ir embora com um arrependimento.

Bella havia dormido com apenas dois homens em toda sua vida. O primeiro fora James, o segundo foi Mike. Ela havia levado quase um ano para tomar a decisão de perder sua virgindade com seu primeiro namoradinho. Já com Mike, levou 4 meses. Com Edward, seu terceiro, foram 4 dias.

Ela cogitou isso em sua mente desde o primeiro beijo com ele. Não foi somente pelo fato de ela estar atraída por sua forma física, pois ela era muito mais atraída por sua personalidade. O simples fato de Bella ter tomado a decisão de estar presa num carro com Edward, fazendo sexo no banco de motorista, foi acima de tudo porque ela sabia que caso voltasse para casa e não tivesse vivenciado isso com ele, se arrependeria.

Essa não era uma viagem de arrependimentos, era completamente o oposto.

Quando ela estava suando, em cima do corpo dele, beijando lábios que em apenas dias se tornaram seus prediletos, teve certeza de que isso era certo. Que era assim que ela queria que fosse a despedida dos dois.

- Você é louca. – ele disse rindo enquanto subia as calças.

– Você acha que alguém viu?

- Não sei se viram, mas com certeza foram capazes de escutar.

- Idiota! – ela disse rindo.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta.

- Não fala essas coisas, Edward. Se você me fizer chorar eu juro que eu vou te bater.

- Ok. Escuta, ano que vem eu vou estar no Coachella. Sem falta.

- Isso é uma indireta?

- Não. Isso é uma direta.

- Ok, eu entendi. Eu tenho que ir. – disse observando o relógio e vendo que seu tempo era curto.

- Ok. Você quer que eu vá até lá com você?

- Não. – ela disse enquanto trocava, afobada, o chinelo por seu All Star. – É isso. Tchau, Edward.

- Tchau, Bella. – disse com um final beijo em seus lábios.

Ele observou ela passar pelas portas automáticas e ainda ficou parado por um tempo lá, tentando assimilar o vazio repentino que sentia dentro do carro.

Bella passou por toda aquela burocracia chata do aeroporto tentando segurar o choro. Era como se tudo que tivesse acontecido nos últimos dias passasse como um filme em sua mente e de repente, algumas lágrimas conseguiram escapar.

Sentada em sua poltrona, olhando através do vidro da janela quando a aeronave levantou vôo, se pegou observando os carros e querendo encontrar o de Edward. De repente, uma raiva começou a surgir. Que tola ela fora de não querer pegar nem o telefone dele. Talvez ela ainda o encontrasse no Facebook. Ela lembrava perfeitamente que ele se apresentou como Edward Cullen. Quantos Edward's Cullen poderiam existir? E se existissem vários, era só ela procurar pelo mais novo, porque com esse nome – Edward – ela apostava que a maioria que ia encontrar era velho.

Ela cruzou as pernas e olhou para baixo, foi então surpreendida com algumas coisas que estavam rabiscadas em seus All Star:

_Bella, obrigado pela companhia. Você saiu para comprar sua passagem e eu nem sei como vou fazer o resto dessa viagem sem você. Eu seria um tolo se falasse que planejo voltar em alguns lugares que a gente passou novamente e imaginar você do meu lado? Enfim, não é momento para sentimentalismo e eu nem tenho muito espaço. Aí embaixo está meu celular, o telefone da casa dos meus pais em Seattle e meu e-mail. Você pode me achar no Facebook com ele. Eu jamais vou esquecer. Quem sabe a gente não marca outra viagem? PS: Lava essa porra desse tênis porque só de segurar ele para escrever, eu sujei meus dedos._

Ela acabou de ler aquilo com um sorriso enorme no rosto e olhos marejados.

Ah, Edward, se ao menos você soubesse agora deu mais um motivo para a menina nunca, _nunca mesmo_, lavar aquele tênis.

* * *

><p>¹ Easy Rider: No Brasil chamado de "Sem Destino" (nome feião). Conta a história de dois motociclistas que saem pela estrada atrás da tão almejada "liberdade" e pretendem chegar a New Orleans, para o Mardi Gras. É um clássico <em>road movie<em>.

² Thelma e Louise: Duas amigas saem para uma pescaria e depois de encontrar com um maníaco-louco-violento-estuprador, acabam o matando. As duas então saem fugindo da polícia, com o intuito de chegar ao México. Outro clássico, quem não viu tem que ver porque é bom mesmo. E ainda de sobra tem o Brad Pitt novinho (sem camisa) gente, corre lá para alugar!

³ Coachella: Festival de música que acontece na Califórnia, normalmente em Abril e tem duração de 3 dias. As melhores bandas sempre estão lá.

⁴ Quase Famosos: A cena mencionada é de fato uma das minhas favoritas. Eu vou incluir no meu profile, se quiserem podem dar uma olhada. Quem nunca ouviu falar desse filme, a história gira em torno de um garoto de 15 anos que sai junto com uma banda de rock por uma turnê pelos EUA. Ele possui uma das minhas citações favoritas sobre música e como o espaço aqui é meu, me permito citar hahaha. "Eles nem sabem o que é ser fã. Amar de verdade uma canção boba ou um grupo, tanto...que chega a doer". Confiram o filme, vale a pena.

⁵ Crossroads – Amigas para sempre a.k.a. "Aquele filme da Britney". São três amigas de infância que se encontram depois de 8 anos e planejam sair pelo sul dos EUA até chegar à Califórnia. Claro que no meio rola muito romance, clima de azaração e Britney cantando música. Ele é o típico filme que todo mundo fala que é uma merda (e eu adoro).

(Caso vocês não tenham notado até agora, eu só estou colocando isso para fazer propaganda de filmes/coisas que eu gosto...e eu pulei o 6 mesmo, problemas de formatação no ff, preguiça de explicar)

⁷ Família Dinossauros é um clássico infantil (ou ao menos era na minha época). Vou colocar no perfil a abertura para vocês assistirem e ficarem nostálgicos como eu.

⁸ Na Natureza Selvagem: As fãs de Kristen Stewart provavelmente sabem do que eu estou falando. Se você nunca assistiu esse filme...pode começar a fazer seu download ilegal, ir até a locadora mais próxima ou comprar na loja de DVD de sua preferência. É incrível. A trilha sonora, a fotografia, a atuação do Emile...tudo. É a história de um garoto recém-formado que sai sozinho pelos Estados Unidos e quer ir até o Alaska.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Pronto, agora acabei com a propaganda e posso falar quem eu tirei no meu amigo oculto hahaha: Taty!**

**A gente nem precisava fazer dedicatória nessa one, mas vou fazer mesmo porque já que eu escrevi uma one de 36 páginas, o que é mais uma ou duas?**

**A Taty foi uma das primeiras pessoas no fandom a ler uma fic minha/fazer contato comigo e eu já tive o prazer de conhecê-la pessoalmente. Num sei se vocês um dia já chegaram a conhecer uma pessoa que te faz pensar "Como alguém pode não gostar dela?", mas foi essa conclusão que eu tive depois de passar alguns dias com ela. A Taty é meio assim, quietinha na dela, falando com sotaque mineirinho e sempre fazendo ótimas colocações quando você menos espera. Um amor de pessoa, de verdade. Taty, aliás, é a razão de toda vez que eu piso num pub irlandês aqui perto, começo a rir apenas com lembranças (Já viu que essa história não vai perder a graça nunca, né?). Espero que você tenha gostado da one, caso contrário pode mentir. Desculpa ter escrito algo tão gigantesco (Viu? Pode ser que não tenha dedicação em CdM porque deve acabar antes do seu niver, mas arrumei espacinho aqui. Era o destino hahaha).**

**Então é isso pessoal. Coloquei foto de alguns lugares no meu profile, se quiserem conferir. Já aviso que a única **_**road trip**_** que fiz na vida foi no google maps, procurando esses lugares que eu nunca visitei, então pode ser que tenham alguns erros.**

**Obrigada quem resistiu e leu isso tudo. Adoraria saber o que vocês pensaram da o/s, então, se quiserem, deixem uma review que ficarei muito feliz!**

**Não se esqueçam de ler as outras!**

**Beijos,**

**Berry.**


	2. Coachella

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence. **

**Obrigada Lou por ter aceitado me fazer companhia nas fics novamente. *aperta* Senti saudades, minha beta linda!**

* * *

><p>No Caminho Certo Outtake<p>

Coachella

**11 de Abril. Universidade de Washington. Seattle, WA.**

O campus era desconhecido, mas ela olhava atentamente sabendo muito bem o que procurava. Ele disse que ainda possuía o mesmo carro e ela certamente seria capaz de encontrar o clássico Camaro 73 com seus olhos de águia. O relógio marcava quase meio dia e, portanto, Edward logo deixaria a aula.

O garoto de cabelos cor de bronze estava impaciente. Tinha quase certeza que Bella não viria ao seu encontro – _não depois da ríspida conversa que tiveram pela última vez em fevereiro _-, mas já diz o ditado que a esperança é a última que morre e ele ainda preservava um pouco do sentimento. Antes não tivesse sido tão honesto com ela, talvez assim não estivesse tão incerto sobre a vinda da menina que conhecera nas melhores férias de sua vida, ano passado.

Edward estava completamente bêbado quando ligara para a morena meses atrás e não era de se espantar que aquela conversa não resultara em algo bom.

_- Oi, Bella. – ele disse sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que a garota não seria capaz de vê-lo através do telefone._

_- Oi, Edward. O que houve? São quase quatro horas da manhã. – a morena respondeu espantada ao olhar o relógio em sua cabeceira._

_Não era de costume eles se falarem pelo celular, normalmente a conversa ficava restrita a mensagens no chat do Facebook, então era óbvio que Bella pensara que algo de ruim deveria ter acontecido para ele a telefonar e ainda mais naquele horário._

_- Sabe a conversa que a gente teve? – questionou. – A última. Você disse que estava passando mais tempo no computador do que julgava correto e que achava que o motivo era eu, pois tinha vontade de falar comigo todos os dias._

_- Eu lembro as palavras que eu usei, Edward. Não precisa repetir. – o cortou._

_Bella não queria lembrar por nada daquela conversa. Ela quase confessara que estava apaixonada por ele. Desde que haviam se visto pela última vez nas férias do ano passado, os dois conversavam ao menos três vezes por semana via internet. Como dissera para ele antes de partir, se mantivessem contato duas coisas poderiam acontecer: perder o encanto ou se apaixonarem completamente. Felizmente – ou infelizmente – o último aconteceu com Bella. _

_Ela não sabia julgar muito bem quando aconteceu. Talvez fora no dia em que ele dissera que havia sonhado com ela e o sorriso não saiu de seus lábios o dia inteiro ou quando recusou o convite do garoto bonitinho de sua turma para sair. O momento, na verdade, não importava. Bella tinha certeza que estava apaixonada por ele e só o mero mencionar de seu nome já fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Era patético e irritante._

_- Eu também fico mais tempo no computador porque quero falar com você. Eu...Eu... – ele tentava dizer, mas estava balbuciando devido ao álcool que ainda corria em suas veias e parecia tomar controle de sua fala._

_- O quê? – questionou sentindo as borboletas em seu estômago. Será que ele queria dizer "Eu te amo"?_

_- Eu fiz algo estúpido. – ele disse com um gemido. – Eu não sei o que se passa quando eu falo com você! Ninguém chama minha atenção da mesma maneira. Talvez seja pelo fato que você tem vários parafusos a menos, mas mesmo assim...Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que a gente viveu naquelas férias. Tudo foi tão incrível. Toda garota que eu beijei, eu comparava a você e nenhuma era boa o suficiente. _

_- Eu não quero saber._

_- Eu dormi com uma garota hoje. – ele continuou parecendo não ter escutado o que Bella dissera._

_- Edward, eu não quero saber!_

_- Eu disse o seu nome. Ela ficou uma fera. Bella, eu acho que eu te... – ele dizia, mas antes que pudesse completar sua frase, a morena desligou o celular._

_Acima de tudo ela se sentia traída. Sabia que não tinha direito, mas não era capaz de controlar seus sentimentos. Se pudesse controlar, não teria se apaixonado por Edward, em primeiro lugar. No tempo em que estiveram separados ela mal tinha vontade de ficar com outra pessoa, era como um tapa na cara saber que ele não havia feito o mesmo._

_No dia seguinte ela não pensara duas vezes antes de deleta-lo de seu Facebook e ignorar todas suas ligações. Levou um tempo, mas ele finalmente entendeu o recado que Bella não queria mais saber dele em sua vida._

_Na verdade, sua ultima tentativa de contato viera no começo de abril, quando ele informara que estava indo para o Coachella Festival no dia 11 daquele mês, saindo direto da faculdade quando sua aula terminasse ao meio dia._

Bella já estava quase desistindo de achar o bendito carro, mas para seu alívio, alguns segundos depois, avistou o automóvel de Edward. Não sabendo o que fazer, sentou-se no capô e olhou para o relógio. Somente mais 5 minutinhos e ele seria liberado. Sorriu ao imaginar qual seria a reação dele ao vê-la sentada em cima de seu Camaro.

Edward conversava animadamente com uma amiga de turma, contente em falar sobre o festival de música que estava tão ansioso para ir. O bate-papo servia também para controlar as palpitações aceleradas de seu coração e distrair sua mente dos pensamentos sobre Bella. Porém, de nada adiantou tentar esquecer a morena, já que assim que ele se aproximou de seu carro, viu que ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que a própria estava o esperando.

A reação de Bella foi tão chocante quanto a de Edward. _Quem é essa biscate loira ao lado do meu Edward?_, pensou. Impulsiva como só ela, fez a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela mente. Saiu correndo e se jogou nos braços do garoto, o pegando completamente de surpresa. Ele colocou os braços em volta da menina e a segurou, apertando com força, sentindo-se aliviado e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Bella fuzilava a tal loira com o olhar, como quem dizia "Esse é meu".

- Eu não acredito que você veio! – ele disse em seu ouvido. – Minhas esperanças eram quase nulas.

- Não iria perder um festival desse por nada. – falou tentando disfarçar que o principal motivo do reencontro era querer ver os olhos verdes que a deixara encantada. – Espero que ainda tenha vaga para mim no carro.

- Claro!

- Sua amiga não vai com a gente? – ela questionou olhando a loira de cima a baixo.

- Não, Rose acha que é loucura perder alguns dias de aula quando vamos nos formar em junho. – disse rolando os olhos. – Desculpe não apresentar vocês duas. Rose essa é Bella, lembra que já te falei dela algumas vezes?

- Sim, eu me recordo. Você já cansou de me contar da viagem que fizeram ano passado. Prazer, Bella. – Rose disse se aproximando da morena e a dando um abraço. Aproveitou também para cochichar em seu ouvido. – Pode ficar tranquila que eu namoro o amigo de quarto do Edward, não ele.

- Prazer. – Bella falou com um enorme sorriso, satisfeita ao ouvir o que a loira havia dito e mais contente ainda em saber que ela não faria parte dessa viagem.

- Você cortou o cabelo. – Edward comentou ainda não conseguindo acreditar que a menina estava a sua frente. _Ela continuava linda_.

- Sim. Cansei do cabelo longo. Acho que um corte Chanel sempre cai bem. – respondeu sentindo-se totalmente idiota por ficar internamente pensando se ele havia gostado ou não. Merda, como ela odiava esses sentimentos. – Mas não consegui me livrar da franja.

- Eu gostei. Combina com você. – falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e ainda sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

- Edward, eu tenho que ir pra biblioteca daqui a pouco, será que tem como você pegar o skate de Emmett logo? – disse Rose, que estava com vontade de rir ao lado dos dois. Sabia que eles nem notariam se ela fosse embora, mas o namorado havia a pedido um favor e partir não era uma possibilidade enquanto não tivesse o skate de seu amado em mãos.

- Claro. – Edward respondeu finalmente voltando a realidade.

Os três caminharam até o porta-malas do carro e Edward rapidamente entregou o skate para a amiga, mas assim que fechou a traseira com força, ouviu um miado.

- Que foi isso? – ele questionou olhando aos arredores para ver se não tinha nenhum animal perdido pelo campus.

- Ah, é o Mu. – Bella informou pegando uma bolsa que trouxera. – Aqui.

- O que é Mu? – Edward inquiriu.

- Meu gato, ué. – falou abrindo a bolsa própria para animais e mostrando seu gato.

- Você colocou o nome do seu gato de Mu? – Rose questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim. Ele é branco com manchinhas pretas, parece uma vaquinha! – justificou.

- Ele parece um gato. – Edward replicou. _Continua linda e louca_.

- Ele é um gato que parece uma vaca.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um gato.

- Eu o ganhei mês passado. Mu ainda não se adaptou a ficar longe da mamãe. – falou e para dar mais ênfase ainda em suas palavras, apertou o gato em seus braços. Edward estava preocupado que o bichano fosse morrer asfixiado.

- A gente não vai poder levar ele pro Coachella, Bella.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele é um animal.

- Por favor!

- Não adianta vir chorar pra mim, a gente não poderá entrar com ele.

- Mas ele não pode ficar sozinho!

- Rose... – Edward começou a dizer virando-se para a loira.

- Nem vem! – ela logo cortou.

- Por favor. – pediu.

- Não. De jeito nenhum.

- Rose, ele é bonzinho. – Bella disse. – Não dá trabalho e é só colocar a areiazinha dele que ele faz xixi lá, não é Muuuuuu?

- Eu tenho que estudar. E eu definitivamente não quero ter que ficar imitando vaca para chamar um gato.

- Por favor. – Bella pediu mais uma vez. – Eu não tenho como voltar pro Canadá e deixa-lo lá!

- Gente...

- Olha pra ele! Ele é lindo! – Bella falou e colocou o gato próximo a Rose.

- Edward, você vai ficar me devendo. – falou pegando o gato no colo.

- Prometo que te pago depois!

- Cuida dele direito, hein? – Bella avisou.

Rose respirou fundo para não responder a menina. _Além de me pedir um favor dez minutos depois de me conhecer, ainda quer vir cheia de folga pra cima de mim_, pensou.

- Quero só ver se descobrirem que tem um gato no campus. – Rose falou. – Não me responsabilizo.

- Qualquer coisa você me liga. – Bella disse estendendo a mão e esperando a que a loira a desse o celular. Quando a menina o fez, não hesitou em anotar seu número.

- Vamos? – Edward perguntou. – Nós temos 10 horas de estrada pela frente.

- Claro. Obrigada, Rose. Foi um prazer te conhecer. Mu, comporte-se.

Partiram em direção a Califórnia, mas o caminho era longo. Edward havia planejado a viagem de forma que ele dirigiria 10 horas em um dia e mais 10 no dia seguinte, até que finalmente pudessem chegar ao Coachella.

Os primeiro minutos que ficaram no carro foram estranhos. Eram como se estivessem bizarramente confortáveis um com a presença do outro, mas não fizessem ideia do que falar.

- Última vez que você ouviu música? – Edward questionou pegando Bella de surpresa. – O que foi? Que cara é essa?

- Sua pergunta.

- Que foi? A gente tem 10 horas pela frente. É bom que tenhamos assunto. – respondeu e ela sorriu. Estava contente que ele tivesse começado a brincadeira que ela tanto fazia.

- O certo é a primeira coisa, não a última.

- E daí? Eu quem comecei, agora eu dito as regras. – informou a oferecendo uma piscadela. – E aí? Não lembra?

- Hoje, no avião. Acho que a última que ouvi foi "Blue Monday", do New Order. Eu fiz uma _playlist _no meu iPod com as melhores dos anos 80. – respondeu. – E você?

- Hoje, no caminho para a faculdade. "Psychotic Girl", do The Black Keys. Acho que estou um pouco ansioso para o show de sexta. – disse com uma risada.

- Qual é o show que você quer mais ver?

- De sexta definitivamente The Black Keys. E você?

- Definitivamente Kings of Leon. Além de fazer uma música boa eles ainda são gatos! – falou empolgada. - O que foi?

- Boas bandas nunca têm vocalistas bonitos.

- O quê? Kings of Leon é ruim porque eles são gatos?

- Não disse que eles são ruins. Se você reparar, o melhor CD deles é o "Youth and Young Manhood" quando eles eram assustadoramente caipiras, pareciam um bando de lenhadores. Agora um monte de mulher acha os caras gatos porque eles tiraram a barba, cortaram o cabelo e fazem essas musiquinhas comerciais.

- Você tá zuando, né?

- Estou falando sério!

- "Youth and Young Manhood" não é o melhor CD deles mesmo!

- Eles só foram decaindo, Bella. "Aha Shake Heartbreak" ainda é aceitável, mas o resto...

- Você ouviu o "Because of the Times"? É o melhor CD deles, pelo amor de Deus.

- Não acho isso tudo.

- Não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo. – ela disse. – Sério, eu vou por o CD para você ouvir, porque não é possível.

- Eu não quero ouvir, Bella. – ele informou.

Pobre Edward, já deveria saber que isso não era justificativa para Bella não o intimar a ouvir o CD faixa por faixa, até que ele mudasse de opinião.

- Vai dizer que essa não é boa? – questionou referindo-se a primeira faixa do disco.

- É ok, mas não é isso tudo. The Black Keys vai tocar antes de Kings of Leon, mas eles são bem melhores.

- Claro que não!

- Último filme de road trip que você assistiu? - Edward indagou torcendo para que a morena mudasse de assunto.

- Ai, eu tenho mesmo que responder?

- Por quê? É tão vergonhoso assim?

- Depende. Definitivamente seria mais vergonhoso se você tivesse assistido e não eu.

- Diz logo.

- Priscilla: A Rainha do Deserto. – admitiu.

- Uau.

- Eu sei! Mas é tão bom. Eu fiquei com "I Will Survive" na cabeça durante 3 dias. E você?

- Digamos que o que eu assisti também me deixou com uma música na cabeça.

- Qual?

- Vamos ver se eu falar qual é a música você é capaz de acertar. "Super Freak".

- Pequena Miss Sunshine! – respondeu animada, como se estivesse em uma competição.

- Sim. – riu.

- Eu amo esse filme! Eu sempre danço junto com eles na parte de "Super Freak".

- Dança nada.

- Danço sim! – disse e como se fosse necessário provar que estava falando a verdade, ficou de joelhos em cima do estofado do banco de passageiro e começou a fazer movimentos pra lá de desengonçados enquanto cantava um trecho da música que estavam falando.

- Senta direito, Bella!

- Eu amo fazer isso. – comentou dando tapinhas no ar, como se tivesse batendo no bumbum de alguém.

- A gente vai ser multado, fica quieta! – suplicou, mas Bella parecia empolgada demais com seus movimentos pélvicos. – Bella, se você não ficar quieta eu vou pegar o retorno e voltar para faculdade.

Ela sabia que ele estava blefando, mas resolveu se comportar. Ao menos por um certo tempo.

- A gente vai ter que arrumar um lugar pra ficar hoje à noite. – ela disse. – Você já sabe em que cidade pararemos?

- Provavelmente em Reeding, na Califórnia. Eu já pesquisei um motel por lá, só basta saber se terá vaga para nós dois. Por um tempo achei que seria somente eu nessa viagem.

- Desculpa por não ter avisado que eu viria. – falou sinceramente.

- Tudo bem. Você veio. – disse virando rapidamente para a direita e piscando em direção a menina. – Desculpa por aquela última conversa nossa. Eu estava bêbado.

- Eu prefiro não falar disso.

- Ok. – concordou, mesmo não entendendo os motivos da morena. – Última vez que você riu até chorar?

- Acho que foi anteontem. Minha amiga me ligou para contar que os pais do namorado dela pegaram os dois no ato! Eu tentei me controlar, mas foi tão engraçado. Não pude evitar as risadas que teimavam em sair e consequentemente as lágrimas que foram escorrendo de meus olhos. Você?

- Ontem. Rose tinha ido pro meu quarto e de Emmett, mas ele estava tomando banho. Ela estava morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi e colocou a mão entre as pernas. Lembrei de você falando que estava "acalmando a perereca". Ela não entendeu nada, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir.

- Alias, falando nisso...

- O quê?

- Eu realmente preciso fazer xixi.

- Mas já? Você aguenta mais um tempinho?

- Quanto tempo seria "um tempinho"?

- 20 minutos. Tem um restaurante que eu conheço mais a frente. A gente para pra almoçar e depois seguimos até ficarmos com fome ou vontade de ir ao banheiro novamente.

- Ok, mas se eu começar a acalmar minha perereca e me sacodir de um lado para o outro, é um mau sinal.

- Beleza. Existe sempre a estrada para você fazer xixi num cantinho.

Quando eles entraram pela porta do restaurante que Edward falara, Bella parecia estar disputando uma maratona para ver quem chegava primeiro ao banheiro. A morena deu graças a Deus ao perceber que o toilette feminino estava vazio.

- Ah, os pequenos prazeres da vida. – ela disse suspirando e sentando-se ao lado do menino.

- A gente está falando de fazer xixi? – questionou.

- Óbvio. E estamos prestes a aproveitar mais um dos pequenos prazeres da vida: comer.

Edward escolheu um hambúrguer com ovos, bacon e batata frita. Já Bella optou por um cachorro quente com tantos molhos que Edward quase a interrompeu dizendo que aquilo com certeza iria dar diarreia, mas por fim achou melhor não se meter.

- Bella, você está chutando meu pé. – falou.

- Desculpa. Estou com fome, aí fico um pouco ansiosa e meus pés começam a balançar sem minha autorização.

- Você ainda está chutando. – disse olhando por baixo da mesa. – Puta merda, você ainda usar esses tênis sujos?

- Edward, eu já não te falei que All Star bom é All Star sujo?

- O que você fez com aquele? – questionou.

- Qual? – ela perguntou mesmo sabendo do que ele estava falando.

- O que eu escrevi.

- Ah... não dá para usar, né? Está todo rabiscado. – justificou, mas seu motivo real era que não queria danificar as palavras que ele escrevera no verão passado.

- Ué, bom não é sujo? – indagou. – Acho que só contribuí para ele ficar mais apresentável.

- Não enche! – ela desconversou.

- Eu vou te dar um tênis novo no seu próximo aniversário. Um preto, para aparentar estar menos sujo. Eu devia ter feito isso no Natal do ano passado, uma pena que não me lembrei.

- Você é um ridículo de ter me mandando presente. Eu tinha dito que não queria porcaria nenhuma.

- Você ouviu?

- Já não te disse que sim?

- Queria que você respondesse pessoalmente. Assim eu posso olhar nos seus olhos e ver que você não está mentindo.

- E você acha que me conhece tão bem assim para saber se estou falando a verdade ou mentindo somente olhando para meus olhos?

- Sim. Você gostou das músicas?

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Você falou a verdade.

- É óbvio que falei, né? Você tem um gosto musical bom. Não precisa ser um gênio para dizer que eu estava sendo sincera.

- Ok, vamos para perguntas mais constrangedoras então. Você já foi ao banheiro fazer número dois hoje?

- Eu não vou responder isso.

- Vamos lá, você estava desconfiando de mim, agora eu tenho que te provar que estou certo.

- Não.

- Mentira. Você me acha bonito?

- Isso é insegurança sua ou o quê?

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Você é normal.

- Mentira.

- Você é convencido.

- Você acha que eu sou bonito! Está desviando o olhar e tudo! Olha para mim.

- Não quero mais brincar disso.

- Última pergunta.

- Diga.

- Você tem que olhar nos meus olhos para eu saber se você está mentindo ou não.

- Pronto. – ela falou encarando os olhos verdes do garoto e tentando controlar as borboletas que dançavam em seu estômago. _Malditos sentimentos_. – Pergunta logo.

- Você quer me beijar? – ele questionou morrendo de medo. Sabia que estava pisando em ovos e uma pergunta como essa poderia estragar o resto da viagem para os dois, porém não conseguiu evitar. Ele estava louco para beijá-la desde o momento em que a viu sentada no capô de seu carro, mas sabia que antes tinham que conversar sobre o que havia se passado desde a última vez que se falaram.

- Foi aqui que pediram um cachorro quente e um hambúrguer? – a garçonete perguntou segurando os pratos.

_Salva pelo gongo_, Bella pensou. Ela queria o beijar, era óbvio. Mas também queria o agredir, o chamar de babaca por ter dormido com outra garota e o xingar de todos os nomes por ter sido um idiota de ligar para ela no meio da noite contando uma coisa dessas. Ela preferia não saber. Ele não era seu namorado. Se ficasse alienada a tudo aquilo, não teria se magoado.

- A gente pode parar aqui. – falou colocando o dedo sobre o mapa. – Aí eu troco com você e dirijo até o motel que ficaremos.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Eu me lembro exatamente o que aconteceu da última vez que você dirigiu. Não parava de gritar.

- Eu já estou me comportando melhor, te juro.

Ele relutou, mas o cansaço já estava o vencendo e não seria capaz de dirigir pelas 4 horas restantes. Após uma parada para jantar, ele trocou de lugar com Bella e torceu para a menina estar falando a verdade quando dissera que agora estava mais calma no volante.

- Seu filho da puta! Isso é um Camaro 73! Você come merda? Tenta me cortar de novo para você ver se eu não saio do carro e te meto a porrada! Isso mesmo! Sai da minha frente! Come areia, seu merda! – Bella gritava e fazia Edward descer cada vez mais no banco, torcendo para não só o carro sair ileso, como eles dois, já que a menina agora queria comprar briga com todos que se aproximavam do automóvel.

- Você disse que estava mais calma.

- Para você aprender como essa sua teoria que consegue dizer se eu estou mentindo ou falando a verdade é uma merda. – justificou.

Quando chegaram ao motel, Bella ficou aliviada ao saber que tinha um quarto com uma beliche, impedindo os dois de dormirem na mesma cama. Ela não sabia o que aconteceria se ficasse tão perto assim do garoto, já que as memórias do verão passado ainda eram vívidas em sua mente.

Eles não conversaram muito e também não sentiam a necessidade. Não sabiam, mas ambos estavam pensando na noite em que deram o primeiro beijo, num motel como este. Tomaram um banho e deitaram-se cada um em sua cama. Bella na de cima e ele na debaixo. A única coisa que iluminava o quarto era um abajur.

- Bella? – chamou. Ele achava que a menina estava dormindo, mas não custava nada tentar falar com ela, já que havia tomado coragem. Internamente torcia para que ela não o respondesse.

- Sim?

- Por que você parou de falar comigo?

Ela pensou em todas as desculpas que poderia dar, mas no fim optou pela verdade.

- Porque eu estava magoada.

Ele ficou em silêncio, tentando absorver o que a garota que estava na cama de cima havia dito. Ela ficara magoada porque ele a contara que dissera seu nome enquanto estava dormindo com outra garota ou porque ele estava com outra pessoa? Não importa. Na verdade, ele só queria saber mesmo de uma coisa.

- Quando a gente ficou sem se falar... Você sentiu minha falta?

- Aham. – confessou baixo, como se estivesse lutando consigo mesma ao admitir isso.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, deixando somente o som que vinha da estrada lá fora preencher o vazio do quarto. Isto até o momento em que Bella resolveu falar apenas uma palavra.

- Edward...

- Sim. Todos os dias.

**12 de abril. Reeding, Califórnia.**

- O que você está fazendo? – ele questionou vendo a menina mexer em sua câmera fotográfica, apontando para o espelho que estava a sua frente.

- Me desculpa. Eu achei estranho você não ter tirado uma foto até agora. Minha curiosidade tomou conta de mim e acabei abrindo sua mochila. Desculpa.

- Não tinha como tirar foto enquanto eu dirigia. – falou levantando-se da cama e espreguiçando-se. Bella olhava seu corpo no reflexo de espelho, torcendo para não ser pega.

- Você tirou bastante foto nesse tempo que ficamos sem se ver. Eu estava espiando algumas.

- Gostou?

- Umas sim. Outras não. Você ainda deixou aqui as fotos da nossa viagem.

- Me deu pena de apagar. Eu gosto de ficar olhando o arquivo as vezes... – confessou se aproximando da morena.

- Hmmm... – murmurou apontando mais uma vez a câmera para o espelho, mas desta vez ele estava ao seu lado.

Ele colocou os braços em volta da cintura dela e abaixou o rosto, dando um leve beijo em sua têmpora e a desejando um bom dia. Com o susto pela inesperada atitude do garoto, ela apertou o botão que disparava o obturador da máquina involuntariamente registrando o momento, que pareceu deveras íntimo no visor do aparelho.

- Vai tomar banho. – ela falou sem tirar os olhos da fotografia. – A gente tem que tomar o café da manhã e sair logo.

- OK.

O clima estava estranho, tenso. Será que haviam compartilhado demais? Quando era o momento certo de conversar sobre o passado? O presente? O futuro?

- Ultima vez que você ficou de ressaca? – ele questionou a menina ao seu lado que estava com a janela aberta e tirando fotos do que via pelo caminho.

- Oi? – perguntou desatenta.

- Quando foi a última vez que você ficou de ressaca, encheu a cara...coisa assim.

- Ah, acho que tem um tempinho. Uns meses.

- Quantos mais ou menos?

- Uns dois... – respondeu tentando disfarçar que havia sido em fevereiro.

No dia seguinte após receber a ligação de Edward, Bella havia saído para beber com uma amiga da faculdade e enchera a cara de tudo que via pela frente, contando tudo que tinha passado com o garoto, que estava apaixonada, que ele era um babaca e que não conseguia o odiar. Foi extremamente vergonhoso e ela não gostava de se lembrar do ocorrido. _Malditos sentimentos_, pensou.

- E você?

- Acho que foi aquela vez que te liguei. – confessou com uma risada sem graça. – O dia seguinte foi péssimo.

- Imagino. – falou, mas na verdade queria dizer "eu sei".

- Último cara que você beijou.

- Tem que ser homem? – ela perguntou. Edward ficou tão perplexo com o que a menina disse, que virou o rosto no mesmo instante para olhar para ela.

- Estou brincando com você. – disse dando uma gargalhada. O clima finalmente ficando leve novamente entre os dois. – Sei lá. Faz um tempo. Ele se chamava Joey, um carinha da faculdade.

- Hmmm.

Ela esperou que sua resposta doesse tanto nele, como doeu para ela saber que ele já havia ficado com outras garotas. Bella não conseguiu perceber, mas doeu. Ele não conseguia parar de imaginar a menina ao seu lado beijando outro cara e sabia que não deveria ficar diluindo essas coisas em sua mente. Ele ainda lembrava como os lábios dela eram suaves contra os deles.

- E você? – questionou como uma masoquista.

- Não lembro o nome. – disse com vergonha. – Mas eu a chamei de Bella.

Edward deveria pensar um pouco melhor antes de falar. Os dois ficaram sem saber o que dizer após tamanha honestidade do menino. Aproveitando que o clima já havia ficado tenso novamente, Bella resolveu falar logo o que estava em sua mente. Ela já tinha se controlado o bastante e agora estava internamente lutando para dizer em voz alta tudo o que quis expressar nesses últimos meses.

- Você foi um idiota! – exprimiu bufando alto. – Se você não tivesse me ligado, as coisas não estariam sendo assim. O que passava na sua mente? Que você ia me ligar, falar que tinha fodido com uma mulher, dito meu nome e eu ia achar o quê? Romântico?

- Eu sei que foi burrice.

- Foi muita burrice. Foi burrice pra caralho! Eu queria ir atrás de você e te encher de porrada.

- Desculpa.

- Grandes merda. – falou frustrada, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentindo aliviada. – Estava tudo tão bem entre a gente...

- Por que você ficou magoada?

- Por quê? Sério? Porque eu sou idiota também, Edward, essa é a grande razão. – suspirou. – Eu não esperava. Foi por isso que fiquei magoada. Era como se por mais que a gente estivesse longe um do outro, ainda éramos só nós dois. De repente... não era.

- Eu me arrependo. – admitiu. – Não muda muita coisa, mas...

- Deixa para lá.

- Não quero que fique esse clima estranho entre a gente. Eu fiz uma bobeira, não foi legal e sei que isso causou algum impacto em você, caso contrário não ficaríamos 2 meses sem nos falar. Eu gosto de você, Bella. Eu senti falta de conversar com você e tudo mais. Agora que a gente está juntos novamente, não quero que aquilo que aconteceu nos atrapalhe.

- Ok. – respondeu. Ela também não queria esse clima pesado, por mais que soubesse que sua mágoa não fosse desaparecer magicamente.

Eles dirigiram com calma, ouvindo algumas canções do iPod de Bella e trocando algumas palavras. Volta e meia ela fotografava o garoto, deixando-o sem graça.

- Você não adora apontar essa câmera pros outros?

- Sim. Não gosto que apontem pra mim. Prefiro fotografar.

- Edward?

- O quê?

- Você deveria ser mais fotografado. Você é bonito.

- Ah, eu sabia que você estava mentindo!

Pouco tempo depois, quando Bella começou a se sacolejar no banco ao lado, Edward rapidamente parou no posto mais próximo que viu pela estrada. Eles já estavam dirigindo há 5 horas e a fome finalmente tinha se pronunciado através dos sons que eram emitidos de suas barrigas. Pararam em um _fast food_ pé rapado e comeram um sanduiche grande o suficiente para os deixarem cheios por mais algumas horas. Bella desta vez assumiu o volante, para o temor de Edward.

A estrada estava quase vazia e a menina, como amava velocidade, resolveu meter o pé no acelerador, ignorando as placas que indicavam que o percurso só poderia ser feito a 70milhas/hora. Edward estava rezando uma Ave Maria e prometendo a Deus que caso ele saísse de lá ileso, faria todo mês uma doação para instituições de caridade.

Felizmente, nenhum acidente aconteceu, mas a sirenes na polícia indicavam somente uma coisa: multa.

- Bella, ele tá mandando parar o carro. – Edward disse preocupado.

- Eu sei, já liguei a seta. Vou encostar. Puta que pariu, era tudo que faltava.

- Eu não vou pagar essa multa, dá seu jeito, mostra um pouco de decote...sei lá.

- Edward, você já viu meus peitos?

- Já. – respondeu automaticamente.

- Então você já deve ter percebido que eles não são os maiores do mundo! Se eu mostrar meus peitos ele vai é rir da minha cara e perguntar se eu tenho 15 anos.

- Dá seu jeito! Você quem passou do limite.

- Merda. Se eu ainda fosse gorda...

- O que tem?

- Ia dar pra fingir que eu estava grávida e correndo para o hospital. – disse desligando o carro e abrindo a porta.

- Boa noite. – o policial disse. – Posso ver a carteira da senhora?

- Só um momento. – Bella pediu. – Edward, pega minha habilitação, por favor. Tá na parte da frente da minha mala, dentro da carteira.

Edward abriu a carteira de bolinhas da menina e retirou o que ela havia pedido, mas não sem antes dar uma checada em sua foto. Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao ver que ela parecia uma presidiária na foto 3x4. Era tudo que faltava.

- Aqui, senhor. – Bella informou. – Desculpa, eu acabei de vir do Canadá, estava um pouco distraída, não vivo nos Estados Unidos há quase 4 anos, estou um pouco confusa com o trânsito aqui.

- Não é muito difícil. – explicou. – Acredito que em qualquer lugar do mundo é somente necessário ler as placas para entender a que velocidade a senhorita deveria ir. Aquela placa ali – falou apontando para o local próximo de onde estavam. – indica que a velocidade máxima é de 70milhas/hora. A senhora faz ideia da velocidade que estava?

- 71? – questionou esperançosa.

- 95milhas/hora. Infelizmente terei que lhe dar uma multa. – o policial disse se afastando do carro ainda com a habilitação da menina em mãos.

- Merda, Bella! – Edward bufou.

- Eu não consigo seduzir ninguém! – Bella exclamou. – Tenta você, vai que ele é gay.

- Eu não vou seduzir ninguém! Você quem fez a merda, você quem vai pagar. Por sinal, aquela sua foto da carteira de habilitação é medonha, parece que você saiu da cadeia.

- Eu não saio bem em fotos 3x4, dá licença. – ela falou. – Você deveria ter trocado de lugar comigo. Se ele visse sua carteira de habilitação e lesse seu nome de velho, ia achar que você era uma pessoa mais responsável e que foi apenas um descuido ultrapassar a velocidade. Agora ele me viu, notou que eu sou mais descolada, mais legal, uma mulher indefesa com seios humildes...eu não tinha chances.

- Se você soubesse respeitar a lei de trânsito.

- Ai, vai começar com o papo de velho, também? Não basta o nome?

- Aqui. – o policial retornou entregando um ticket com a multa e a carteira de habilitação de Bella. – Preste atenção nas placas. Não quero ter que parar o carro mais uma vez.

Eles continuaram a viagem – para a infelicidade de Edward, com Bella ainda no volante -, mas desta vez seguindo os limites que as placas indicavam. Quando finalmente estavam somente a uma hora de distância do local onde ocorreria o festival, fizeram uma parada em um motel para poderem descansar e seguirem no dia seguinte para o camping que ficariam.

- Vocês não tem um quarto com duas camas? – Bella questionou à dona do motel.

- Não, querida. Eu já disse que temos apenas um quarto vago com uma cama de solteiro. O motel está cheio por causa do festival que vai ter aqui por perto. – respondeu.

- Nós vamos ficar com esse. – Edward interrompeu. – Qualquer coisa eu durmo no chão, Bella.

Eles subiram para o quarto pensando em como encarar essa noite. Edward tomou um banho rápido e Bella foi logo depois. Assim que retornou, notou que o garoto estava estendido no carpete nada limpo do quarto.

- Edward, a gente pode dividir a cama. – disse ignorando o nervosismo que estava sentindo. – Sai desse chão sujo.

- Tem certeza? – indagou.

- Sim.

Ele levantou e deitou-se ao lado da menina, tentando manter um pouco de distância entre os dois. Bella virou de costas e ficou olhando para a janela, incomoda em sua própria pele e torcendo para que sua linguagem corporal não desse nenhum sinal de quão nervosa estava por causa da proximidade do garoto.

- Posso fazer um pergunta totalmente indiscreta? – ele inquiriu sabendo que estava prestes a passar dos limites.

- Sim. – ela deu o aval que ele precisava.

- Último cara com quem você transou?

Ela poderia mentir somente para ver qual seria a reação dele, mas não o fez. Ela poderia ser chamada de um monte de adjetivos, mas cruel jamais seria um deles.

- Você. – murmurou e logo emendou sua justificativa. – Eu sou estranha. Não consigo pular na cama de alguém por mais que sinta desejo, tesão. Não sei se eu sou a única que pensa assim, mas... É muito estranho você dormir com uma pessoa qualquer e depois de um tempo encontrar com ela. Ele vai saber como eu sou nua, do que eu gosto na cama, como meu rosto fica quando eu gozo... eu vou saber o tamanho do pênis dele, como é tê-lo dentro de mim, as coisas que ele fala. Argh, esquece o que eu tô dizendo. Estou respondendo mais do que você me perguntou.

- Faz sentido. – ele disse. – Acho que o que você quis dizer é que é algo muito pessoal, íntimo para compartilhar com um desconhecido.

- É.

- É estranho estar aqui comigo? – inquiriu.

- Não. – ela respondeu finalmente se virando para o garoto com quem estava dividindo a cama. – Com você nunca foi estranho.

Em seguida, ela puxou o braço de Edward e o colocou em cima de sua cintura, aproximando o corpo dos dois.

- Me abraça. – pediu. – Eu ainda tenho medo do escuro.

**13 de abril. Choachella Festival, Califórnia.**

Edward finalmente havia acabado de montar a barraca em que ele e Bella dormiriam pelos próximos 3 dias. A menina estava sentada na grama observando o rapaz e pensando consigo mesma o quão bom fora dormir nos braços dele na noite passada. Ali, naquela barraca, provavelmente o espaço seria menor do que o que haviam compartilhado na noite anterior. Ela estava numa luta interna, uma parte sua queria beija-lo até não poder mais, enquanto outra tentava manter uma distancia saudável, morrendo de pavor de se ferir. Pobre Bella, não deveria ficar tão confusa assim. Ela nunca foi movida pelo medo.

- Você nem para oferecer uma ajuda, hein? - Edward falou.

- Vamos lá, velhinho, não precisa ser um gênio para saber que se eu fosse montar essa barraca, nós iríamos acabar dormido na grama ou dentro do carro. Vamos aproveitar o festival! – exclamou animada levantando-se. – Tem tanta coisa nesse panfleto! Qual o primeiro show que você está interessado em ver?

- Os que estou mais ansioso para assistir são mais a tarde. Você quer dar uma volta e conhecer o lugar primeiro?

- Claro! Vamos aproveitar que a fila da roda gigante não está muito longa! – falou tão alegre que o rapaz era capaz de ver seus olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Os dois correram até o local ondem várias pessoas aguardavam para ter sua vez de andar na roda gigante e ficaram discutindo as coisas que o festival os oferecia e tudo que tinham vontade de fazer. Quando finalmente a vez dos dois chegou, Bella só faltou se jogar dentro da pequena cabine que ficariam.

Era um dia lindo. O vento soprava fraco e os raios solares batiam suavemente na pele de Bella. Edward a observava com curiosidade. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e seus cílios ficavam mais claros e brilhantes graças ao sol. Ele rapidamente pegou sua câmera e a fotografou, não sendo necessário ligar o flash, pois queria algo o mais natural possível. _Linda_, pensou a olhar o visor. De repente, Bella começou a murmurar uma canção. Edward sentiu os pelos de seus braços ficarem eriçados. Ele estava completamente fascinado, mais uma vez.

- "Once I wanted to be the greatest…no wind or waterfall could stall me…" – ela cantava.

Como se não ligasse para a presença de Edward - ou quisesse seduzi-lo com sua peculiaridade -, Bella começou a dançar em sua frente, ainda com os olhos fechados e um sorriso se abrindo em seus lábios. Edward não sabia se pegava sua câmera e fotografava aquilo ou ficava com a imagem registrada apenas em sua mente. Não querendo perder um segundo do que se passava a sua frente, concentrou-se nela.

- De que filme? – questionou abrindo os olhos, o pegando de surpresa. Ele estava um pouco enfeitiçado ainda, não sabia o que responder. Os olhos dela estavam com uma cor de âmbar, diferente de seu comum tom de chocolate ao leite. – Edward?

- Desculpa, o que foi?

- Perguntei de que filme é a música que estava cantando. Vamos lá, Sr. "Eu-amo-road-movies", não é possível que você não sabe o nome desse. Acho que essa música toca umas 5 ou 6 vezes durante a película inteira.

- "My Blueberry Nights". – respondeu. – Essa é fácil.

- É... – ela disse movendo-se para olhar tudo que estava ao seu redor. – Eu adoro o final daquele filme. É um dos beijos mais bonitos que já vi.

- Uhum. –concordou posicionando-se ao lado dela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Ambos controlando a vontade (não tão) súbita que tinham de se beijar. Edward hesitava, tinha medo de estar avançando demais e digamos que a menina do seu lado não era lá um exemplo de sanidade. Vai que ela dá um ataque e tenta jogar ele lá de cima? Já Bella, odiava o cliché e não havia nada mais cliché do que um beijo na roda gigante.

- Seria muito mais bonito estar aqui no pôr do sol. – Edward comentou, tentando distrair sua mente.

- Sim, mas imagina o caos que não deve ser?

- Verdade. Qual foi a última vez que você viu o sol se pôr? – indagou.

- Hmmm...mês passado, eu acho. Eu adoro essa parte do dia. É bom para refletir sobre a vida.

- É? Você lembra o que pensou da última vez?

- Não muito bem. – respondeu. _Em você_, pensou. – E você?

- Tem pouco tempo, acho que uma semana. Estava conversando com meu pai. Acho que assim que acabar a faculdade irei me mudar para Califórnia. Ele concordou, disse que apoiaria qualquer coisa que ajudasse em minha carreira. Tenho um professor que gosta muito de mim e tem uns contatos em São Francisco, de uma boa empresa.

- Professor que gosta muito de você e tem contato em São Francisco? Cuidado com o que ele pode te pedir em troca, hein? – falou com uma risada.

- Muito engraçadinha. Enfim, eu fiquei todo esperançoso e contente. Saí para caminhar e notei que o sol estava se pondo. Estava morrendo de vontade de te ligar. – confessou. – Foi a primeira pessoa com que pensei em compartilhar a notícia. Sei lá, acho que se eu falasse para você tornaria tudo mais real. Cheguei até a pegar o celular, mas fiquei com medo que você fosse desligar na minha cara. Então optei por simplesmente te mandar uma mensagem falando do Coachella e torci para que você aparecesse aqui. Acho que foi melhor, agora estou tendo a chance de te contar pessoalmente.

- Estou feliz por você. – ela disse o dando um abraço e sendo incapaz de largá-lo. O que ele havia dito tinha mexido com ela de uma maneira que não esperava. – Ao menos um de nós sabe o que fará depois da faculdade.

- Como andam as coisas para você? A última vez que nos falamos você tinha me dito que estava expondo algumas esculturas suas na feira de artes da faculdade.

- É, mas não deu em nada. Muita gente elogiou, mas não entrou nenhuma contribuição no meu bolso.

- Você vai voltar para Forks? Ou pretende continuar no Canadá? – inquiriu.

- Não faço ideia. – disse com um suspiro. – Não faço ideia de nada que virá depois do diploma.

- Eu adoraria ver suas esculturas. – confessou. – Você sempre teve vergonha de me mostrar.

- Bobeira minha. – falou dando os ombros. – Eu te fiz um presente no Natal. Quase mandei, mas achei que era pobre demais.

- Eu te mandei um CD gravado, Bella.

- É, depois de ver o seu, eu me senti boba de não ter mandando. – disse com uma risada.

Após aproveitarem o passeio da roda gigante, os dois caminharam pelo localz visitando algumas tendas musicais e conhecendo bandas das quais jamais ouviram falar. Era muita coisa para ser vista e os dois estavam aliviados que ficariam 3 dias por lá.

Quando a hora do almoço se aproximou, os dois caminharam até a área de alimentação e compraram algumas frutas e pães frescos que estavam sendo vendidos em uma barraquinha.

- Isso faz com que eu me sinta um pouquinho mais próxima de Woodstock. – Bella falou. – Me dá uma dor saber que eu não vivi naquela época. Minha mãe nem sonhava em me fazer ainda.

- Eu também queria ter participado daquele festival. – disse e Bella começou a rir. – O que foi?

- Estou imaginando como seria você todo hippie naquela época. Não consegui controlar a risada ao te imaginar usando tie dye.

- Muito engraçadinha. Você ia ser daquelas cheia de cabelo no sovaco, que usava LSD e tomava banho pelada no rio.

- Ia ser mesmo. – replicou com mais uma risada. – Talvez não cabeluda porque me dá nervoso. E você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra com tomar banho no mar peladona. Pelo que me recordo, o senhor também não.

- Não sei até hoje como você conseguiu me convencer de fazer isso.

- Foi muito legal, admita. Acho que sou capaz de te convencer a fazer as mais incríveis loucuras. – disse com um sorriso maroto. - Agora, imagine o problema que seria eu viajando em LSD.

- Pelo amor de Deus, nunca faça isso. – pediu e ela gargalhou.

- Falando no assunto, tá tendo show do Crystal Castles. – ela comentou.

- O que é isso? Tenho medo que você fez conexão de uma droga com uma banda.

- É uma banda de música eletrônica. Tá afim?

- Não sou muito fã. – admitiu.

Era óbvio que eles foram parar exatamente dentro da tenda de música eletrônica após Edward falar aquilo. Bella queria que ele conhecesse as coisas que ela gostava. Edward pensava que estava num mundo de loucos. As pessoas se movimentavam de forma desajeitada, alguns com passinhos de dança bizarros e até mesmo cômicos. Bella, por sinal, era uma delas. Edward queria dar uma gargalhada e se recusava a fazer a mesma dança que ela, toda vez que a menina o puxava ou colocava as mãos em seus quadris, tentando fazer o menino sair de sua posição estática.

- Essa música se chama "air war". – Bella disse no ouvido do rapaz. – Fecha seus olhos e fica escutando a música. Eu me sinto meio drogada toda vez que escuto isso. Parece que me transportam para outro lugar...difícil explicar.

- Você é estranha. – afirmou.

- É sério, faz o que eu estou falando. – pediu e ele obedeceu, sabendo que não tinha lá muito escolha, pois era capaz da garota fechar seus olhos a força.

Maior do que a surpresa que teve ao fechar os olhos e sentir exatamente o que Bella estava falando, como se a música o transportasse para outro lugar, foi quando Edward praticamente pulou ao sentir o corpo dela grudado ao dele. Ela tinha as mãos em volta de sua cintura e controlava os corpos dos dois movendo de um lado pelo outro, ao compasso da canção que tocava. Edward torcia para essa ser a música mais longa do universo e ela torcia para que ele não sentisse as palpitações aceleradas de seu coração.

- Viu? – ela questionou quando a canção terminou e ele abriu os olhos. – Não é incrível?

- Sim. Definitivamente incrível.

Edward torceu para que Bella fizesse o mesmo com algumas canções que vieram depois, mas infelizmente ela ficou curtindo o som em seu espaço, sem tocá-lo novamente. Após 3 músicas, saíram do local e caminharam mais uma vez pelo gramado.

- Tá afim de uma cerveja? – indagou.

- Claro, umazinha nunca faz mal. – Bella respondeu.

Eles caminharam até a parte que era patrocinada pela cerveja neerlandesa Heineken e compraram um copo para cada um. Enquanto tomavam o gelado líquido, prestavam atenção na conversa de um casal que estava ao seu lado.

- Poxa, se tivéssemos ido melhor poderíamos ter ganho 25 dólares! – a mulher disse.

- A gente pode tentar de novo amanhã. – o rapaz a consolou. – Você sabe que _paintball_ nunca foi o meu forte.

- Verdade. Amanhã tentamos de novo. – falou conformada.

Edward e Bella olharam um para o outro e ao mesmo tempo a morena pegou o panfleto do festival que estava em seu bolso.

- Como eu não reparei isso? – Bella questionou retoricamente. – Eles têm _paintball_ aqui! E dão prêmios! Qual o horário do próximo show que a gente quer realmente assistir?

- 19h.- Edward respondeu. – Ainda dá tempo se a fila não estiver tão gigantesca.

Para a sorte dos dois, a fila não estava tão grande assim. Eles tiveram que aguardar quase uma hora, mas foi recompensador quando informaram que o prêmio para o grupo vencedor seriam passes para área VIP, próxima ao palco principal. Bella quase teve uma sincope ao pensar na quantidade de gente famosa que ela poderia encontrar no local.

Quando o jogo começou, Edward percebeu que Bella era escandalosa não só no transito, como também no jogo.

- Vocês são muito moles! – ela gritava e saia atirando na direção dos adversários.

Podia-se dizer que Bella estava engajada em conseguir aqueles malditos ingressos para área VIP. Ela se jogava no chão, rolava, andava de quatro e tudo. Seu grupo estava indo bem somente por ela. Infelizmente, seu esforço não valeu de nada, já que um dos meninos que estava em seu time tinha bebido mais do que aconselhável e acabou acertando a menina bem na máscara, tampando sua visão e consequentemente facilitando o ataque dos adversários.

- Aquele filho da puta! – Bella reclamou. – Minha vontade é enfiar essa arma no...

- Calma, Bella. A área VIP é muito mal localizada.

- E daí? Ia ser demais!

- A gente tenta entrar de penetra, pronto. – falou brincando.

- Sério? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Merda, esqueci que estava lidando com uma maluca. – falou e ela deu uma cotovelada em sua barriga. – A gente não precisa da área VIP pra fazer esse Coachella o melhor de todos.

E eles certamente não precisaram. Quando uma das bandas que Edward aguardava - The Kills - subiu ao palco, ambos estavam pouco se lixando para área VIP. Bella não conhecia o som, mas achou interessante. Não era a primeira vez que ela ia ao show de uma banda desconhecida aos seus ouvidos. Em casos como esse, ela adorava observar a reação dos fãs quando uma música favorita era tocada.

De repente, uma canção começou a tocar e seus quadris foram se mexendo suavemente no mesmo ritmo. No mesmo momento, algo se passou por sua mente e ela não hesitou em compartilhar o pensamento com Edward.

- Qual o nome dessa música? – questionou.

- _Baby Says_.

- Hmmm...é uma ótima canção para se fazer um strip-tease. Adorei. – ela disse num tom nem um pouco baixo, fazendo com que o cara que estava ao seu lado, olhasse imediatamente em sua direção.

Edward, por impulso, colocou a mão no quadril da menina. Naquele momento desejou ser mais corajoso, pois qualquer homem com colhões suficientes já teria a beijado. O problema é que ele estava lidando com Bella. Sabia que se ela quisesse o beijar, já teria feito... a insegurança o impedia de agir.

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou olhando para a mão dele que ainda descansava em seu quadril.

- Nada. Só...vem mais para cá. Acho que dá para enxergar o palco melhor daqui.

- Ah... Ok.

Quando o show terminou, os dois fizeram uma pausa somente para um lanche e ir ao banheiro, já que Bella começou a dar sinais que iria começar a fazer a "dança da perereca" a qualquer momento. Os dois exploraram mais o local e, as vezes, Bella tinha que puxar Edward para outro canto. Ao caminharem para o palco principal, os dois tinham as mãos dadas, mas pareciam não notar, ou ao menos era isso que queriam que o outro pensasse.

O show que Edward mais esperava, começou as 21h55. Os integrantes do "The Black Keys" subiram ao palco ouvindo a gritaria e expectativa de seus fãs. O _setlist_ iniciou com "_Thickfreakness_" e todos começaram a pular, provavelmente até mesmo quem nunca ouvira falar da tal banda. Quando tocaram "_Your Touch_", Bella rapidamente reconheceu a canção, já que fazia parte de um dos seus filmes favoritos, "Zumbilândia". Ela tentou fazer uma nota mental para depois discutir com Edward se aquele poderia ser considerado um filme de _road trip_.

As coisas estavam correndo bem, na verdade, bem até demais. Não era de se estranhar que logo alguma confusão iria ocorrer. Tudo começou com uma menina que esbarrou em Bella. Na verdade, a morena só começou a ficar puta da vida, quando a tal menina além de esbarrar nela, ficava tentando trocar olhares com Edward.

- Vem cá, você tá com algum problema, garota? Para de ser espaçosa! – Bella disse. Edward já ficou alerta.

- Minha querida, nós estamos num show. Não é minha culpa ter esbarrado em você.

- Mas me parece que você só tá esbarrando em mim pra chamar a atenção dele. – Bella começou a falar alto suficiente para as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor começarem a olhar. – Você não consegue perceber que ele está acompanhado?

Edward estava com uma sensação de déjà vu. Será que deveria apartar a discussão das meninas ou somente assistir?

- Você é namorada dele? – a garota questionou com uma risada. – Ele estava olhando para mim o tempo todo!

Bella ficou furiosa. Primeiro de tudo porque não, ela não era namorada dele. Segundo, porque ela não tinha como ter certeza que Edward estava ou não olhando para a _espaçosa_. Terceiro, porque ela estava dando escândalo graças a somente um fator: ciúmes.

Ela não sabia o que dizer – provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida. Edward, sentindo o desconforto da morena ao seu lado, tentou a puxar para uma parte mais afastada. Porém, aquele foi o momento que Bella encontrou para extravasar. Ela tentou pular em cima da garota espaçosa, mas antes que pudesse a atingir, Edward a tinha em seus braços, segurando pela cintura. Ele a puxou e felizmente contou com a ajuda de outras pessoas para afastar as duas garotas. Os duas se xingavam e algumas pessoas estavam ficando irritadas pela confusão causada no meio do show.

- Para, Bella. – Edward pediu, mas a menina tentava se remexer ainda em seus braços.

- Me larga!

- Não vou largar. Para de besteira. Tá todo mundo olhando para você.

- E daí? Estou pouco me fodendo para todo mundo aqui!

- Bella...chega. – ele falou calmo, mas mesmo assim não a largou.

Bella finalmente ouviu o que o garoto disse, mas sentia seu corpo fraco. Ela tinha vontade de chorar. Por que diabos tinha que nutrir sentimentos logo por Edward?

- Tá tudo bem. – ele disse acariciando o quadril da menina. – Eu tinha esquecido o quão explosiva você pode ser as vezes.

- Ela estava esbarrando em mim. – tentou justificar.

- Eu sei, eu vi. Ela é idiota, deveria ter deixado você dar uns tapas nela mesmo. – comentou brincando e desta vez fez a garota rir. – Vamos ficar aqui...assim. Se alguém for te empurrar agora, vai ter que me levar junto. Ela apenas assentiu. Não queria falar nada. Já tinha feito muitas tolices por hoje.

Ele, sem perceber, tocava a pele dela por debaixo da blusa. Sentindo-se mais calma, Bella relaxou nos braços dele e aproveitou seu mais singelo toque. A cada momento se tornava mais difícil controlar a vontade que tinha de juntar seus lábios aos dele.

A próxima música começou e eles assistiam atentamente. Essa, em particular, era a favorita de Edward. Involuntariamente ele começou a sussurrar a letra bem no pé do ouvido de Bella.

"_I must admit (Eu devo admitir)_

_I can't explain (Não posso explicar)_

_Any of these thoughts (Qualquer um desses pensamentos)_

_Racing through my brain (Correndo pelo meu cérebro)_

_It's true (É verdade)_

_Baby I'm howlin' for you (Baby eu estou uivando por você)"_

Ela virou a cabeça para trás e olhou nos olhos no menino. Os dois sabiam exatamente o que ia acontecer. Já haviam se beijado antes e torciam para que isso ocorresse novamente a cada segundo que se passava, mas isso não era motivo suficiente para fazer com que ambos estivessem mais calmos. Para quem olhava de fora, era difícil entender quem tomou a primeira atitude. Ela havia virado o rosto, mas ele já estava a meros milímetros dos rosados lábios femininos dela.

Bella se segurou nos braços que estavam em volta de sua cintura e ligeiramente fechou os olhos, antecipando pelo contato com a boca do menino. Edward tentava controlar sua respiração e, embora tenha levado apenas alguns segundos para seus lábios se conectarem com o da morena, a sensação foi de que horas haviam se passado.

Era melhor do que eles lembravam. Edward recordava que os lábios dela eram macios, mas não _tão_ macios assim. Bella sabia que os beijos dele eram capazes de tirar o fôlego, mas não se lembrava de ter as pernas bambas desse jeito da última vez.

Como se não quisessem acabar com o momento, os dois continuaram. Edward virou a menina em seus braços e subiu suas mãos até que descansassem nos cabelos castanhos de Bella, desta vez muito mais curtos. Já ela, o abraçou, segurando com força, porque, Deus, como ela queria fazer isso. Como tinha saudades dele... disso. Ela não mais se sentia uma boba apaixonada. Naquele momento era como se tivesse sido correspondida.

- Para de sorrir. – Edward disse. – Eu não consigo te beijar direito.

- Cala a boca. – ela falou rindo. – Eu estou me sentindo...idiota. Me deixa sorrir.

- Ok. – sorriu.

Bella olhou os arredores e subitamente colocou as mãos na bunda de Edward, pegando o menino de surpresa.

- Só pra espaçosa entender que você não está interessada nela. – justificou. – E a sua bunda é bem fofinha... nas partes que não tem só osso.

- Você é muito boba.

- É. Eu sei.

O show continuou e eles estavam o tempo todo com um sorriso no rosto. Alguns que olhavam achavam que era somente pelo prazer de estar presenciando uma boa banda tocar todos os seus hits, mas era muito mais que isso.

O último show da noite demorou um pouco para começar, mas isso não pareceu incomodar nem um pouco Edward e Bella. Enquanto as pessoas ao redor dos dois estavam frustradas com os minutos que se passavam, os dois trocavam beijos e algumas palavras. Era como se o tempo tivesse voltado para aquele último dia de verão que passaram juntos. Tudo era simples, fácil. Talvez a única diferença agora fosse o sentimento de que aquele não era apenas um romance de verão.

Quando finalmente os integrantes do "Kings of Leon" subiram ao palco, Bella começou a gritar e pular, fazendo com que Edward rolasse os olhos não entendo a tamanha fascinação da garota pela banda.

- Eles são tão lindos! – Bella exclamou.

- As pernas deles são mais finas que um palito, Bella. – Edward disse com deboche. – Fora que essa calça colada deve tá amassando o saco deles.

- Invejoso. – ela bufou. – Fala sério, você realmente acha que eles não são bons com essa música?

- Bella, não adianta tentar me convencer.

Se ia adiantar ou não, pouco importava. Bella continuou enchendo o saco de Edward a cada música que tocava, até ouvir um "ok, essa é legalzinha" ou um "não é horrível".

- O som pode ser legal, eles não são péssimos, mas aposto que metade das meninas que estão gritando como loucas, estão apenas se derretendo pela imagem deles.

- Que foi, Edward? Isso é ciúmes, né? Admite. Não precisa sentir isso, sabe? Quem vai ficar com a cabeça entre minhas pernas hoje é você, não eles.

Edward ficou estático. Na verdade, não sabia nem porque estava surpreso, mas sinceramente não esperava por aquela fala tão na lata de Bella.

- Que foi? Que cara é essa? Epa! Você está pensando que eu falei do quê? Quis dizer que você ia ficar com a cabeça entre minhas pernas porque quero que você me coloque nos ombros pra eu poder enxergar melhor o que se passa no palco. Não tenho a vantagem de ser alta como você.

- Er...

- Seu pervertido! Você achou que eu estava falando da minha perereca, não é?

- Para de falar perereca, é ridículo.

- Ih, tá mau humorado só porque achou que eu ia deixar você bater um papo com minha perereca. Fica assim não... – ela disse passando a mão no ombro dele, como se tivesse o consolando.

- Presta atenção no show. – respondeu.

- Me põe no seu ombro? – pediu.

- Não, dá pra assistir daqui. Você veio pra escutar o show ou pra ficar olhando os caras?

- Por favor, Edwaaaard.

- Não.

Tolinho.

- Segura minha perna direito! – ela gritou em cima dos ombros dele.

- Não vou deixar você cair, Bella.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Bella conseguiu ficar 2 minutos nos ombros de Edward antes que começassem a xinga-la por estar tampando a visão alheia. Ela até pensou em fazer sinais obscenos e mandar todo mundo se foder, mas estava se sentindo contente demais para perder tempo com outra discussão. Quando ela desceu de cima de Edward, ficou ao seu lado e o abraçou. Tudo era muito mais agradável assim.

- Vamos pro camping? – Edward perguntou.

- Ainda não acabou o show. – ela disse com um bico.

- Eu sei, mas estou realmente cansado, fora que quando acabar o show todo mundo vai sair...vai ser uma confusão para caminhar até a barraca.

- Sério?

- Sim. Se você faz realmente questão, a gente espera a última, mas caso contrário eu preferia que voltássemos.

Bella resolveu fazer a vontade do menino e os dois seguiram até o espaço do camping onde haviam armado sua barraca, fazendo apenas uma parada rápida no banheiro para tomarem uma ducha.

O dia havia sido longo e deveras cansativo. Os dois entraram no local onde dormiriam e tentaram aproveitar ao máximo o espaço que tinham. Bella se encaixou no corpo de Edward por mais uma noite, adorando a forma protetora e carinhosa que ele a abraçava de volta. Ela tentou não pensar muito nisso, mas achava que ele devia nutrir no mínimo algum sentimento de ternura por ela. Edward, tendo a menina em seus braços, refletiu sobre o que se passava agora e o que aconteceu no verão passado.

- É engraçada essa situação que estamos. - comentou. - Ao mesmo tempo que me faz relembrar da ultima vez que estivemos juntos, tudo parece estar diferente. Acho que até você esta diferente.

- De forma positiva? – questionou preocupada.

- Sim. Você parece um pouco mais centrada, mesmo com as suas maluquices.

- Eu ando estranha. - justificou. _São os meus malditos sentimentos_, pensou.

- Mas continua arrumando confusão, né? - brincou.

- Sabe como é... A gente amadurece, mas não perde a essência.

- Que bom.

- É?

- Uhum. Eu gosto de você exatamente assim.

**14 de abril. Choachella Festival, Califórnia.**

Na manhã seguinte, Edward já não tinha mais tanta certeza se gostava da morena exatamente daquela forma, pois ninguém merecia ser acordado as 8 horas da manhã para fazer aula de yoga.

- Bella, vai você! Eu estou morrendo de sono. – falou tampando o rosto.

- Mas eu não quero ir sozinha, Edwaaard. Por favor! – pediu sacodindo o garoto.

- Eu odeio yoga.

- Você já fez alguma vez?

- Não, mas eu odeio, pode ter certeza.

- Só acredito vendo! Vamos lá! Vai estar lotado!

- Você não vai me deixar dormir enquanto eu não for, não é?

- Viu? Você esta começando a aprender! - falou com uma piscadela. - Mas é porque eu gosto de estar junto a você. Quero aproveitar cada minuto.

Depois dessa, ele não teve como negar. E que pena que não teve como, pois ele era o único homem naquela aula e estava se sentindo um peixinho fora d'água. A vontade dele era de tentar sair de fininho sem que a morena percebesse, porém Bella não tirava os olhos de Edward e a cada segundo o oferecia um sorriso bobo. Edward acabou ficando sem saída, pois ela era adorável quando estava contente.

- Posso voltar a dormir? – ele questionou e ela o ofereceu um biquinho. – O que você quer fazer?

- A gente podia escolher umas frutas, sentar numa canga e fazer um picnic. – sugeriu.

- Até que a ideia não soa tão mal. - ele admitiu.

Comeram no gramado e Bella, ao invés de beber água, tomava uma cerveja. Ainda sentindo-se um pouco desgastados, eles deitaram sobre a mata verde e ficaram observando o céu azul.

- Qual foi a última vez que você sentiu medo? – ele perguntou enquanto brincava com os curtos cabelos da garota, que descansava sua cabeça na barriga do rapaz.

- Medo? Sei lá. Talvez tenha sido assim que a gente chegou aqui. Quando nós brigamos eu estava envolvida demais e agora parece que também me sinto assim. Ou melhor, _ainda _me sinto assim. Tenho medo de me magoar. Acho que é um medo comum. – falou de forma sincera. – E você?

- Acho que a última vez que senti medo, foi de você. – ele respondeu e ela riu, mas parecia que ele não estava brincando tanto assim. – Você é muito impulsiva...espontânea, as vezes me sinto meio perdido em como agir ao seu redor. Eu queria te beijar desde quando você pulou nos meus braços em frente a universidade, mas ficava pensando "Ela é sempre cheia de atitude, se quisesse me beijar, já teria feito". Você é a única pessoa capaz de fazer com que eu me sinta assim.

- Não é porque eu sou impulsiva que não gosto de ser surpreendida.

- Você teria deixado eu te beijar? – indagou.

- Eu ainda estava brava pelo que tinha acontecido, na verdade ainda estou um pouco, mas se você tivesse escolhido me beijar naquele momento, eu obviamente te responderia de volta. – assumiu.

Como se aquela fosse a deixa perfeita, Edward uniu seus lábios aos dela e lá ficaram até que a grama pinicasse demais e o sol estivesse queimando suas peles. Fizeram uma rotina parecida com a do dia anterior, visitando as tendas musicais e curtindo alguns sons novos que provavelmente nunca teriam a chance de conhecer se não fosse pela oportunidade de participar daquele festival.

Ficaram na fila da roda gigante novamente e dessa vez Bella abraçou o cliché, trocando beijos e um bom amasso com Edward enquanto estavam no ar.

- A roda está descendo! – Edward disse tentando disfarçar a ereção em suas calças.

- Alguém se empolgou demais com essa ida a roda gigante, hein? – ela perguntou debochada.

- Por que será? Acho que alguém estava esbarrando sem parar no meio das minhas pernas.

- Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas de propósito. – fingiu inocência e na mesma hora deixou sua mão que estava na barriga de Edward descer um pouco mais.

- Você vai me pagar.

- Se você tiver sorte, quem sabe. – ofereceu uma piscadela e começou a rir. Ela estava se divertindo demais. E talvez aquilo tenha sido um pouquinho de vingança pelo passado.

Edward havia descoberto que caso conseguisse juntar 10 garrafas de água, poderia trocar por uma cheia de graça. A partir daquele momento, ele só bebia isso, enquanto Bella entornava uma cerveja atrás da outra.

- Você não acha que é melhor parar? – indagou. – Se você continuar nesse ritmo é capaz de nem vermos os shows principais.

- Relaxa, eu estou bem! – afirmou com um sorriso no rosto.

E bem ela estava. Bella começou a dar os primeiros sinais de alcoolismo quando no show da banda Black Rebel Motorcycle Club começou a querer subir no palco.

- Bella fica quieta. – Edward pediu.

- Calma aí, eu vou conseguir. – ela disse com convicção.

Ela teve que desviar de um segurança e ser extremamente ágil, mas conseguiu. Edward não sabia se ficava preocupado ou começava a rir, enquanto a morena pulava em cima do palco gritando "Mosh! Mosh! Mosh!". Não levou muito para se tacar em cima do público que prontamente a segurou, fazendo com que ela nadasse por cima da plateia.

Era uma sensação única e adrenalina corria pelas veias de Bella. A sua felicidade era tanta naquele momento que pouco se importava com os tarados que estavam apertando sua bunda. Tinha seus braços abertos e um sorriso no rosto. Quando Edward finalmente conseguiu por as mãos na menina, fez com que ela descesse e antes que pudesse comentar qualquer coisa, Bella o deu um beijo tão empolgado que muita gente que estava no local e presenciou a cena ficou com inveja.

Pobre Edward mal sabia que isso não era nada comparado ao que vinha pela frente. Quando estavam no show de_ eletroclash_ da cantora Peaches, Bella achou que era a grande oportunidade para realizar um grande sonho: levantar a blusa num show.

- Bella! – Edward exclamou tentando puxar a blusa da menina para o lugar. Ela dava gargalhadas. Alguns homens ao redor olhavam curiosos.

- O que foi?

- Você mostrando os peitos! – exclamou. – E desde quando você tem um piercing no mamilo?

- Desde que eu vi Mike quando voltei para faculdade. Eu estava puta porque ele sabia como eu era nua. Resolvi modificar alguma coisa, mas não sou radical o suficiente para por silicone, então me contentei com esse piercing. – justificou como se cada palavra fizesse um enorme sentido.

- Você é louca. Chega de mostrar os peitos...

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso! Pena que meus peitos não são tão grandes. – falou com uma cara triste. - Se eles fossem enormes eu ia sacodir eles assim...olha.

Edward tentou ficar sério, mas não conseguiu. Ele queria tentar dar uma de responsável e falar que ela já bebera o suficiente, porém não tinha como negar que ver Bella bêbada era deveras divertido.

- Por que você está sem sutiã? – questionou.

- Estava me apertando. Eu joguei fora quando fui fazer xixi. Vamos para o palco principal! O show que eu quero ver vai começar!

- Só se você me prometer que não vai fazer mais nada insano.

- Não posso mostrar meus peitos de novo? – perguntou.

- Não.

- Nem pra você? – inquiriu com um sorriso maroto.

- Bella, Bella... – falou sacodindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e a morena apenas deu uma risada.

O show que os dois aguardavam ver naquela noite era da banda de_ folk_ britânica "Mumford and Sons". Bella estava meio zonza e não tinha muita noção de espaço, mas Edward estava ao seu lado para a puxar caso começasse a esbarrar nas pessoas ao seu redor quando se empolgava com uma música. Pior de tudo foi quando ela inventou de fingir que tocava acordeão.

- Fica quietinha, Bella. – Edward disse a trazendo para seus braços. – Vamos escutar essa música, é uma das minhas favoritas.

- É?

- Aham. Eu ouvi bastante depois que a gente brigou. O refrão me lembrava de você.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu fui babaca e fodi com tudo quando a gente estava tão bem.

- Você fodeu com tudo mesmo. – disse. – Mas sabe de uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Eu continuo apaixonada por você.

Aquilo definitivamente não era algo que Edward esperava ouvir. Primeiro pensou que a culpa fosse do álcool, mas refletindo bem, o fato de Bella estar apaixonada por ele justificaria muita coisa. Ele podia brincar com ela, dizer que estava vindo com papo de bêbado para cima dele, mas optou por falar o que estava na sua mente desde meses atrás.

- Eu também. – admitiu. – Eu acho que me apaixonei por você naquela viagem.

- Achei que você simplesmente iria sumir da minha vida e os sentimentos iriam juntos...

- Eu também, mas quando a gente começou a se falar pela internet... você me enlouquece de todas as boas maneiras.

Bella o beijou como se aquela fosse a única resposta que era capaz de dar. Ela torcia para ser capaz de se recordar disso na manhã seguinte. Não se importando mais com a banda que tocava, cochichou no ouvido do rapaz "Me leva para o camping" e isso foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Ao entrarem na barraca, Bella estava praticamente montando no menino. Ela removeu com agilidade a blusa que vestia e também a de Edward. Seus beijos eram atrapalhados e molhados. Após conseguir ficar entre as másculas pernas, esfregava seu sexo contra o dele, pouco se lixando para as peças de roupa que estava em seu caminho.

- Você está sóbria? – Edward indagou mesmo sabendo que era impossível Bella não estar bêbada.

- Eu estou feliz. – respondeu movendo os dedos para abrir o botão da calça de Edward. – Me ajuda a tirar a sua calça. Que botão é esse que não abre?

- Bella, você está bêbada...

- Shiu! Tira a calça pra mim. – ela pediu e como se precisasse o tentar mais ainda, começou a remover o próprio short.

Em questão de segundos, Bella estava vestindo apenas a calcinha em frente a Edward e por mais que ele quisesse se controlar, não teve muita saída quando ela se jogou em cima dele, tomando seus lábios com os dela, enquanto alisava seu membro através da calça.

- Vamos lá, tira a calça. – pediu mais uma vez e Edward não teve mais como negar.

Um gemido saiu de seus lábios quando Bella tomou seu membro nas mãos. Ao sentir que Edward já havia sido estimulado o bastante, Bella se moveu para retirar a calcinha, mas de repente começou a rir e não conseguia mais parar.

- Bella? O que foi? – questionou e ao invés de Bella respondê-lo, apontou para seu pênis e começou a rir mais uma vez. – Não tem graça.

- Me desculpa. – falou tentando se controlar. – Eu estava tirando a calcinha e fui olhar para lá e ele meio que deu uma balançada sozinho...e...ai meu Deus...

- Fala logo, Bella!

- Eu não consigo parar de imaginar seu pau com uma carinha, feito joão-bobo. – respondeu e caiu na gargalhada mais uma vez. – Me desculpa, me desculpa...

Edward não achou engraçado. Nem um pouco.

- Me desculpa, Edward.

- Deixa para lá.

- Não...Vamos continuar, prometo que não vou rir mais. – disse se aproximando dele novamente e mordiscando sua orelha. – Você tem camisinha?

- Não.

- Então espera aí que eu vou lá fora comprar, eu já vi que eles vendem isso. – informou abrindo o zíper da barraca, mas Edward rapidamente a impediu.

- Você não está esquecendo de algo? – indagou.

- Aw. Você quer um beijinho de despedida? – perguntou dando um rápido selinho nos lábios do garoto.

- Não, Bella. Você está pelada. – ele disse e Bella, como se não acreditasse, olhou para seu corpo, percebendo de fato que estava como veio ao mundo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para outra crise de risos.

Edward, com medo que a menina saísse do local naquele estado, colocou rapidamente a calça que estava usando - tentando mais uma vez no dia esconder sua ereção -, e foi até a loja que vendia camisinhas. O trajeto que fez foi até rápido, mas não o suficiente que para quando retornasse, ainda encontrasse Bella acordada. Ele a cobriu com um lençol e se conformou que infelizmente não seria hoje que ele teria alguma forma de alívio após várias investidas da morena nua, bêbada e sonolenta ao seu lado.

**15 de abril. Choachella Festival, Califórnia.**

Bella acordou assustada. Não se lembrava de ter ido dormir e muito menos de ter feito isso nua. Sua cabeça latejava e a boca estava mais seca que algodão. Procurou sua mala e retirou de lá uma calcinha e um vestido tentando, o tempo todo, não acordar Edward.

- Tudo bem? – ele questionou vendo a menina de costas com o vestido preso na cabeça. – Você quer ajuda, Bella?

- Acho que ainda estou dormindo. Puxa atrás pra mim? – pediu. Ele a ajudou e em seguida se espreguiçou, tentando juntar forças para mais um dia de festival. – Te acordei?

- Não, já estava na hora de despertar. – disse. – Ressaca?

- Sim. Quantas merdas eu disse ou fiz ontem? – indagou com vergonha.

- Muitas. – respondeu com uma risada. – Você não se lembra?

- Lembro um pouco. Quanto mais eu vou pensando, mais as lembranças vão vindo. Por um acaso eu mostrei meus peitos?

- Sim. Isso você definitivamente fez.

- Não sei se ficou feliz ou morrendo de vergonha. Isso sempre foi um sonho meu.

- Você mencionou isso logo depois.

- E eu me joguei em cima das pessoas, não foi? Isso explica algumas marcas roxas no meu corpo. Ou ao menos eu espero que esse seja o motivo disso.

- Isso. Nessa parte acho que você ainda estava um pouco consciente do que fazia. Talvez não do impacto que isso teria no seu corpo depois, mas certamente você estava muito mais sóbria naquele momento do que no final da nossa noite.

- Por que eu acordei pelada? – questionou.

- Você não se lembra? Nadinha?

- Eu lembro que nós estávamos no show do Mumford & Sons... – refletiu tentando pensar na noite anterior. – Aí você disse que sempre que escutava "Little Lion Man" lembrava de mim, ou algo assim...aí eu...oh...merda...

- É... – ele falou sem graça. Estava morrendo de medo que Bella tentasse desmentir seus sentimentos.

- E você disse que também sentia o mesmo por mim. – relembrou tentando esconder o sorriso bobo que insistia querer aparecer.

- Até agora a sua memória parece estar funcionando...

- Nós fomos para barraca...e aí não consigo me lembrar de mais nada. Por um acaso a gente transou? – questionou.

- Não.

- Ah ok. Já tem quase um ano que eu estou sem transar, acho que minha perereca teria sentido a diferença. – refletiu em voz alta e Edward teve que dar uma risada. – Não ri! Me conta o que aconteceu.

- Digamos que quando a gente veio para a barraca, você estava bem decidida a sair da seca.

- E por que não rolou? – inquiriu. – Já sei, você não quis se aproveitar de uma moça bêbada. E a sua cara fazer isso.

- De fato eu estava tentando verificar o seu nível de alcoolismo e achando que aquilo não ia ser uma boa ideia, mas digamos que você não estava ajudando muito meu lado sensato. O negócio não aconteceu mesmo porque primeiro você começou a ter uma crise de riso.

- Crise de riso por quê?

- Você não lembra? Mesmo?

- Sério! Pela sua cara foi algo mortificante. Ah meu Deus, o que eu fiz?

- Não foi algo que você fez, mas sim que você disse. Segundo você, meu pau balançando parece um joão-bobo.

Assim que ele disse isso, Bella pareceu ter se lembrado da noite anterior e começou a gargalhar, não tendo o mínimo de vergonha de suas palavras. Na verdade, ela ainda fez questão de reforçar, soltando um "parecia mesmo" enquanto ria, batendo palmas e tudo. Edward ainda não havia achado qual era a graça em tal comentário. _Se meu pau tem que ser comparado com alguma coisa, que seja com uma cobra...não um joão-bobo_, ele pensou.

- Eu estava esperando voltar para a barraca com a camisinha. – ela disse. – E é a última coisa que me lembro.

- Porque você dormiu antes que eu pudesse chegar.

- Desculpa se te dei esperanças. – ela falou passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Você me deu bolas azuis, isso sim.

- Eu queria. – admitiu. – Só acho que o álcool não me ajudou muito.

- Tudo bem. Vamos sair dessa barraca e escovar os dentes. Preciso mijar.

- E eu preciso beber água. Estou desidratada.

Eles cuidaram da higiene e depois comeram alguma coisa para enganar o estômago. Escolheram uma tenda que tinha na programação algumas bandas novas de rock alternativo e sentaram-se por lá, aproveitando que o espaço não estava muito lotado. Bella estava entre as pernas de Edward e brincava com sua mão, enquanto sua cabeça estava encostada no peito do garoto. Seus sentimentos pareciam se aflorar mais a cada segundo quando estava ao redor de Edward.

- O que você quer fazer hoje? – ele perguntou sussurrando no ouvindo da menina.

- Não ligo muito. Quero aproveitar as bandas que temos para ver no palco principal, mas de resto...Ah! Se bem que eu vi que eles têm uma pista de patinação... Poderíamos fazer isso mais à noite.

- Patinação? Sério?

- Aham! Nós temos que participar disso.

- Isso me cheira a mais uma roubada que você está me metendo. Já basta aquela aula de yoga.

- Foi chata, né? Eu só continuei porque era engraçado demais ver você tentando fazer as coisas que instrutora mostrava. – ela admitiu e como resposta ele começou a fazer cócegas em sua barriga. Bella deu um grito tão alto que todos olharam para os dois, mas ela nem se importou. Ela não se sentia feliz dessa maneira há tempos.

Quando a tarde foi chegando, eles seguiram em direção ao palco principal. Enquanto enrolavam, tentavam descobrir mais coisas um sobre o outro.

- Se o mundo estivesse acabando agora. Qual seria a última coisa que você faria? – Bella questionou.

- Que pergunta clichê!

- Me deixa, é a primeira que passou pela minha mente. – justificou.

- Acho que eu continuaria aqui com você. Sei lá, não consigo pensar em nenhuma resposta mirabolante. E você?

- Eu certamente estaria fodendo você naquela barraca. Que foi? Se é para morrer, que seja fodendo! Até parece que você não toparia...

- Na verdade acho que eu ia preferir dormir com aquela loirinha. – ele falou apontando para uma mulher que estava próxima deles. Bella apenas o respondeu com um beliscão. – Estou brincando! Se o mundo tivesse acabando eu ia preferir estar com alguém que...eu amo.

Bella ficou sem reação, mas como não tinha muito controle sobre o que pensava e o que falava, acabou abrindo a boca.

- Edward...Eu quero te encolher e te pôr num potinho para poder carregar comigo para sempre, da forma mais doentia possível! Não vai ser filho da puta comigo, ok?

- Ok. – sorriu.

- Porque se você for filho da puta, eu já falei que meu pai é policial, não é?

- Já...

- E não pensa que eu mandaria ele te matar, não. Eu faria isso com minhas próprias mãos, mas ele me daria cobertura. Sabe como é, ele está infiltrado, conhece o mundo do crime...

- Bella?

- Quê?

- Diz logo que você me ama de volta.

- É cafona! Fico sem jeito...

- Fica sem jeito de falar umas simples palavras, mas falar da sua perereca você não cansa né?

- Eu também te amo. – ela disse baixinho enquanto o abraçava. – Como a gente conseguiu mudar o assunto de "foder na barraca" pra "eu te amo"?

- Não faço ideia. – disse com uma risada.

Como os shows da noite eram de bandas que Bella e Edward estavam ansiosos para ver, os dois tentaram ao máximo ficar bem próximos ao palco. Foi difícil, mas eles conseguiram ficar a cerca de 2 metros de distância da grade. Graças a isso, conseguiram ver de perto as loucuras que Karen O, vocalista do Yeah Yeah Yeahs, fazia no palco. Curtiram também o som do She Wants Revenge, banda que Bella e Edward haviam escutado bastante na viagem do ano passado. Para fechar a noite, o público recebeu a banda Florence + The Machine, uma das favoritas do casal.

- Foi incrível! – Bella comentou enquanto caminhavam para o local onde tinha uma pista de patinação. – Queria ser como ela. Cantar daquela forma...ter aquele cabelo ruivo.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim.

- Castanho é sem graça. Não combina comigo.

- Bella, se você acha que seu cabelo deveria combinar com a sua personalidade, ele certamente deveria ser uma cor mais excêntrica que ruivo. Talvez verde ou roxo.

- Ninguém ia me levar a sério se eu pintasse meu cabelo assim. As pessoas normalmente já não me dão crédito, se eu aparecer com o cabelo verde por aí então...fodeu.

- Ué, coisa de artista.

- Coisa de artista é fumar maconha, Edward, não pintar o cabelo de verde. – concluiu.

Ao chegarem a pista de patinação, era como se tivessem sidos transportados para os anos 1970 ou 1980. As canções que tocavam era antigas, as luzes coloridas piscavam lembrando a era disco e a forma que as pessoas dançavam em cima de seus patins fazia com certeza uma alusão à época em que John Travolta era o maior ídolo da garotada.

- Sem chances. – Edward falou olhando para Bella.

- Por favor! É tão legal! Eu sempre quis dançar num lugar assim. Não vou ter chance de fazer isso quando voltar para o Canadá.

- Bella, não. Eu sou um péssimo dançarino. De jeito nenhum.

Edward ainda não sabia porquê tentava relutar com a morena. Alguns minutos depois, ele já estava com os patins calçados nos pés.

- Edward, você está parecendo um pato. Anda direito! Você nunca andou de patins na adolescência?

- Bella, eu pareço ter alguma experiência com isso? Preferia ficar te olhando patinar. – ele disse observando a morena deslizar pela pista de dança com graciosidade.

- É só mover os pés como eu estou fazendo. – tentou instruir.

- Não. Eu vou cair e todo mundo vai começar a rir de mim.

- Para de se importar com o que os outros vão falar! Vem até onde eu estou.

- Não.

- Vem, Edwaaaard! Se você cair eu te dou um beijinho e passa. – disse dando uma piscadela em direção ao garoto. – Vem até aqui, por favor.

Ele caminhou aos poucos, ainda andando como um pato. Fez uma cara de pavor quando seus pés deslizaram um pouco mais rápido do que previa e Bella se conteve para não cair na gargalhada.

- A gente dança só mais três músicas e depois vamos embora, ok?

- Ok. – ele concordou.

Para o azar de Edward, a seguinte música que começou a tocar, era YMCA e quando ele se recusou a fazer a coreografia, Bella pegou os braços do rapaz e os movia conforme a famosa dança. Era uma tortura atrás da outra.

Ao fim das três músicas que eles combinaram de dançar, uma antiga canção chamada "The air that I breathe" começou a tocar.

- Eu amo essa música. – Bella falou. – Passava horas ouvindo no toca discos que minha mãe possuía.

- Só mais essa. – ele disse a puxando para perto de seu corpo.

Edward estava aliviado que essa era uma balada e não precisava mover tanto o corpo para dançar. Bella estava se sentindo como uma menina em um baile dançando com seu namoradinho. Era doce e deveras confortável.

- Vamos para a barraca? - ela questionou ao fim da canção. - Acho que já te fiz sofrer demais por hoje nessa dança. Você é um péssimo patinador.

- Eu avisei. Vamos, minha cota de hoje já foi estourada.

Eles devolveram os patins e caminharam até o local onde passavam suas noites. Assim que entraram na barraca, parecia que um entendimento havia caído sobre eles e ambos estavam antecipando o que estava por vir.

Bella foi a primeira a agir. Ela caminhou até onde ele estava e sentou-se em seu colo, distribuindo beijos por seus lábios, pescoço e leves mordiscadas na orelha. Ele a beijou de volta, suas mãos tendo vontade própria e vagando pelo corpo da morena, redescobrindo como era tê-la dessa forma. Bella retirou o vestido que trajava e ficou apenas de calcinha no colo do garoto. Ele a observava com curiosidade e automaticamente quando viu a joia prateada que perfurava o mamilo direito de Bella, moveu a mão para toca-lo.

- Dói? - indagou.

- Não. É bom.

- Eu sou o primeiro que faz isso?

- Segundo, caso eu possa ser considerada a primeira. - falou num sussurro, observando o dedo do menino tocar o piercing.

Sem a avisar, Edward abaixou a cabeça e lambeu a joia, em seguida a chupando para dentro de sua boca. Ficou surpreso quando obteve um gemido de resposta.

- Isso eu nunca tinha feito. - ela falou.

Ele continuou fazendo aquilo, amando o contraste da maciez e calor da pele de Bella com a rigidez e frieza do metal.

A menina puxava a camisa do rapaz, querendo sentir mais da pele dele sobre suas palmas. Quando finalmente a permitiu fazer isso, Bella cravou suas unhas nas costas dele, o arranhando da melhor maneira possível.

Ela aproveitava a vantagem da posição em que estavam e se esfregava nele sem um pingo de vergonha, tentando controlar seus gemidos e adorando o fato que Edward, normalmente calmo e meticuloso, estava com as mãos na bunda dela e a trazia cada vez mais para perto de seu membro.

Bella já estava subindo pelas paredes com todas aquelas provocações. Não aguentando mais, a menina puxou a mão de Edward e colocou dentro de sua calcinha.

Ele tocou seu sexo devagar, como se tivesse finalmente tendo a oportunidade de saborear o momento. Deixou que um dedo a penetrasse e o movimentava para dentro e para fora lentamente. Bella recostou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e observava atentamente o que ele fazia, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir que as outras pessoas que acampavam ao redor ouvissem seus gemidos. De repente, ela teve uma ideia.

- Sua câmera filma? - questionou.

- Sim, por quê?

- Você acha que consegue pega-la com uma mão?

Sem a responder, ele esticou a mão que estava livre e tirou a maquina de sua mochila. Bella a pegou e ligou o aparelho, direcionado as lentes exatamente para o local onde Edward tinha uma mão.

- O que você esta fazendo? - indagou perplexo.

- Não para. - pediu movendo seus quadris juntamente a mão de Edward.

Como resposta, ele enfiou mais um dedo e logo em seguida, mais um.

- Merda! - exclamou. Sabia que se ele continuasse nesse ritmo, não levaria muito para ela gozar.

O que ele fez em seguida foi o suficiente para provar que seu pensamento estava certo. Ao mesmo tempo em que levou um de seus dedos para acariciar o clitóris dela, Edward tomou um mamilo em seus lábios sugando com força, acelerando os movimentos de seus dedos. Alguns minutos depois, Bella mordia o ombro do garoto para abafar seus sons.

- Isso foi... Puta que pariu... - concluiu deixando a câmera do menino no chão e tentando controlar sua respiração ofegante.

- Você estava filmando?

- Ainda estou. Não desliguei.

Ele se moveu para pegar o aparelho, mas Bella o impediu.

- Deixa gravando. Eu quero assistir depois.

Com isso, ela colocou as mãos na calça dele e abriu o botão, em seguida descendo o zíper. Ele levantou o bumbum do chão e ela pode tirar com facilidade sua calça e cueca. Logo depois foi a vez dela se desfazer da única peça de roupa que restava em seu corpo.

- Eu lembrava exatamente de como você é. - disse o tomando em sua mão.

- Isso é bom?

- Maravilhoso. - sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto duas mãos trabalhavam num movimento para cima e para baixo que estavam enlouquecendo Edward.

Ele tateou a mochila que estava ao seu lado e rapidamente encontrou a caixa de camisinhas que havia comprado no dia anterior. Bella pegou o pacote de sua mão e retirou uma, rapidamente a colocando em Edward. Ela ficou de joelhos, apoiando seus braços no ombro de Edward e o assistiu direcionar sua ereção para dentro de seu sexo. Ela podia sentir cada centímetro de seu membro a penetrando e tinha os olhos fechados, como se a perda de um sentido aguçasse outro. Quando ele estava totalmente dentro dela, Bella o beijou e começou a sutilmente mover os quadris.

- Bella... – ele suspirou.

Ela começou a se mover com um pouco mais de empolgação, sempre tomando o controle. O olhava fixamente nos olhos – quando eles involuntariamente não se fechavam – e segurava seu ombro com força, deixando marcas que provavelmente ficaram na pele de Edward ainda por alguns dias. Como se quisesse o deixar mais tentado ainda, Bella aumentou mais uma vez o ritmo de seus quadris, flexionando os músculos de seu sexo e fazendo com que ele soltasse um som gutural. Porém, ela estava cansada de sempre ter que tomar uma atitude e simplesmente congelou seus movimentos.

- O que foi. – indagou.

Ela então saiu de cima dele e virou de costas, ficando de quatro.

- Deixando você tomar o controle. – falou o vendo ficar um pouco surpreso. – Epa, mas calma aí, é para continuar no mesmo lugar, não vai achar que porque eu estou de quatro que você pode tirar o selinho do meu outro buraco. Merda, isso vai ficar gravado.

Edward até começaria a rir, mas sabia que isso não trouxera muita sorte para os dois na noite anterior. Ele então se moveu e fez exatamente o que a morena falara: tomou controle. Guiou-se mais uma vez para dentro dela e começou com lentas investidas, numa fricção que fazia Bella não se arrepender em momento algum por ter cedido total controle a ele.

Ele apertou a bunda da garota e a trazia mais para perto de seu corpo, logo em seguida notou as marcas vermelhas que suas digitais deixavam na pele de porcelana de Bella. Colocou a mão na cintura dela e puxou seu dorso para cima, de forma que ela estivesse encostada em suas costas. O fato de ele estar de joelhos ajudava na hora de flexionar os quadris, mas ainda assim guiava os movimentos de Bella para cima e para baixo de sua ereção. Bella gemia um pouco alto e nem sequer lembrava mais que estavam no meio de um acampamento. Ele chupava o pescoço dela e uma de suas mãos brincava com o piercing da garota.

- Bella... – suspirou mais uma vez, adorando o fato de que ela realmente estava em seus braços. Que estava dentro dela.

Ela pegou a outra mão dele e colocou em cima de seu sexo, esperando que ele entendesse o recado. Felizmente não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Edward começou acariciar fervorosamente seu clitóris até que Bella estivesse gemendo em alto e bom som, e com mais algumas investidas, gozou em seguida.

- Essa barraca vai ficar cheirosa. – ela comentou com uma risada e ele fez o mesmo em seguida. – Quem diria que quando o senhor Nome-de-Velho-Cullen era bom dessa forma tomando o controle, hein?

Ele ficou tímido e Bella achou uma graça, o beijando logo em seguida e torcendo para que ele soubesse que aquilo para ela significava muito mais do que uma aventura sexual num festival de música.

Como se Edward tivesse lido seu pensamento, deu um beijo no ombro da morena e sussurrou o quão especial ela era para ele.

- Me sinto cansado demais para tomar um banho. – ele disse.

- Foda-se, vamos dormir assim. Amanhã antes de irmos embora a gente toma um banho.

Ele deitou e a abraçou, pouco se importando com suas peles grudentas.

- Edward?

- Quê?

- Acho que a câmera ainda está gravando.

**16 de abril. Palm Springs, Califórnia.**

- Lembra quando a gente fez a tatuagem? – Bella questionou.

- Meio difícil de esquecer. – respondeu com uma risada. – Eu vejo todo dia quando tomo banho.

- A gente poderia dar uma passada em Los Angeles, o que acha?

- Não posso, Bella. – ele respondeu. – Na verdade seria bom que a gente revessasse de 6 em 6 horas. Minha aula de amanhã é importante e se nós conseguíssemos chegar lá antes das 10h, seria excelente.

Eram oito horas da manhã quando eles deixaram o festival de música e seguiam de volta a realidade. Bella não estava muito contente com aquilo e tentava a todo momento sugerir a Edward algum local para que pudessem visitar, mas infelizmente ele nunca concordava e desta vez ela sabia que seria muito mais difícil convencê-lo, já que sua faculdade estava envolvida.

- Não quero voltar. – ela falou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Edward.

- Se eu pudesse, também ficaria. – ele disse colocando a mão sobre a perna da garota que estava sentada ao seu lado.

Ela olhava a estrada a sua frente e odiando o silêncio que pairava dentro do carro, mexia no rádio, colocando em uma estação qualquer que tocava uma de suas músicas favoritas.

- Essa música me deixa tão triste. – comentou sobre "Babe I'm gonna leave you", tocada pelo Led Zeppelin.

- Então muda.

- Não consigo. É linda demais. Eu amo a forma como ele parece lamuriar toda vez que fala "Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, I don't wanna leave you...".

- É uma bela canção, de fato. – concordou cantando baixinho a letra.

- Você chora ouvindo música? – perguntou curiosa.

- Algumas sim, dependendo do momento. Por quê?

- Essa música está fazendo com que eu me sinta assim. Com um nó na garganta, sabe? Me conta, qual foi a última canção que te fez chorar?

- Se me recordo bem, foi "I know it's over", dos Smiths. Eu tinha encontrado um CD com as melhores da banda...Na verdade acho que chorei com mais de uma música desse CD. Eu não costumo chorar muito, para ser sincero, mas tem alguma coisa com as canções que o Morrisey canta... Acho que é a mesma coisa que algumas pessoas sentem quando escutam Radiohead, mas The Smiths consegue me deixar mais deprimido ainda, por isso não escuto com tanta frequência. – confessou. – E você?

Quando não obteve nenhuma resposta de Bella, virou o rosto e viu os olhos da menina marejados.

- Acho que foi com essa música agora.

- Está tudo bem? – questionou.

- Sim, só estou sendo boba. Está me dando uma nostalgia e a gente ainda está aqui, não é como se eu já tivesse voltado para casa. Não sei explicar...acho que uma parte de mim está relembrando da última vez que tivemos que dizer tchau.

- Ainda falta muito para chegarmos a Seattle. – ele falou. – Mais 16 horas, para ser mais exato.

- Será que sua amiga está cuidando direito do Mu? – indagou.

- Acho que sim, até agora ela não me ligou. Se algo tivesse dado errado, ela provavelmente falaria comigo.

- Ela é bonita.

- É sim. Ela e Emmett namoram tem 3 anos já. Eles são gente boa, você ia gostar dos dois.

- Qualquer um deve ser melhor do que o filho da puta do seu colega de quarto anterior.

- Você ainda lembra do que eu te contei?

- É claro que lembro, Edward! Não esqueço de gente que é filha da puta com pessoas que eu gosto.

- Que você ama. – provocou.

- Cala a boca. – disse de forma ríspida, mas estava tentando controlar o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

Eles seguiram conversando e ouvindo algumas canções que tocavam no rádio, sempre trocando algum tipo de informação e conhecimento. Fizeram uma parada rápida para beliscar algo e compraram também alguns sacos de biscoito.

- Me empresta sua câmera?

- Pega na minha mochila.

Ela pegou o aparelho e começou a fotografar as coisas que via pelo caminho. As vezes virava a câmera para o lado e tirava uma foto de Edward, ou então colocava a cabeça no ombro dele e tirava mais uma fotografia fazendo careta.

- Acho que daqui a pouco eu vou acabar com o limite da sua câmera. – disse com uma risada olhando o arquivo. – Principalmente depois desse filmezinho caseiro.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Assistindo...

- Sério?

- Sim, eu estou curiosa. Eu nunca me assisti transando.

- Você está gostando do resultado?

- Sei lá tudo que estou vendo por enquanto é a sua mão na minha perereca.

- Você me mata, Bella...

- Isso provavelmente a gente vai ver dentro de alguns minutos. Não é assim que os franceses chamam o orgasmo? "A pequena morte"?

Edward sabia que esse momento ia chegar, mas nem por isso era fácil aceitar. Quando ele estava dirigindo a mais de 7 horas, Bella começou a insistir que o combinado era ela dirigir após 6 horas e ele não estava seguindo o acordo feito entre os dois. Foi com muita dor que o rapaz deixou o volante.

- Eu tenho que comprar um Camaro. – Bella constatou. – Foi com tanta dor que vendi o meu. Sinto falta de dirigir, sabia? Eu acho que dirijo muito bem.

- Só você acha isso, né? Porque tenho certeza que você já levou uma enorme quantidade de multas. A forma que você dirige me assusta.

- Eu nunca bati com o carro, ok?

- Espero que até o fim dessa viagem as coisas continuem dessa forma.

Edward tentou tirar um cochilo enquanto não era sua vez de dirigir, mas sua preocupação era tanta, que acabou sonhando que ele e Bella estavam fugindo da polícia, assim como no filme Thelma & Louise. Acordou assustado quando imaginou a cena final do filme surgiu em sua mente.

- Que houve? – Bella questionou.

- Pesadelo.

- Quer que eu segure sua mão? – perguntou com ar de riso.

- E solte do volante? Não, pelo amor de Deus.

Eles fizeram mais uma parada e depois foi vez de Edward dirigir. Bella estava se sentindo tão cansada, que foi para o banco de trás do carro tirar um cochilo. Edward estava quase acordando a garota, pois queria ouvir sua voz e saber as doideiras que se passavam em sua mente, mas temia pelo que aconteceria caso ela não tivesse preenchido sua cota de sono e depois fosse pegar no volante.

As horas foram passam e a cada segundo parecia que os dois tinham mais noção que a aventura no meio da primavera estava chegando ao fim.

**17 de abril. Eugene, Oregon.**

- Ai meu Deus! Tá tocando "Total eclipse of the heart"! Essa música sempre me faz lembrar daquele filme "Lenda Urbana". Imagina o quão engraçado seria se aparecesse alguém aqui no bando de trás?

- Eu posso pensar em alguns adjetivos, mas engraçado com certeza não seria um deles. – Edward respondeu.

- Você gosta de filmes de terror? – questionou.

- Acho que gosto mais de suspense. De terror eu costumo achar babaca. Você tem medo, não é? – questionou.

- Não. Acho idiota também.

- Sério? Eu podia jurar que você tinha medo.

- Por quê?

- Você vive dizendo que tem medo de escuro. Achei que fosse por isso.

- Ah não, não é essa a razão.

- Qual o real motivo então?

- É meio que um trauma de infância. – ela falou. – No bairro em que eu morava, tinha um velho asqueroso que era nosso vizinho. Eu nunca fui com a cara dele, pra ser sincera. Quando eu tinha uns 8 anos, vários corpos de meninas que tinham por volta da minha idade foram encontrados. Depois de um período de investigação descobriram que o culpado era o velho. Falavam que ele atacava as menininhas à noite, então eu sempre pedia para dormir com a luz acessa, pois tinha medo que ele fugisse e viesse me pegar. Achei que com o tempo isso fosse passar, mas até hoje eu tenho uma sensação estranha quando durmo no escuro. É psicológico, imagino.

- Que horror.

- Eu sei. Mas se justiça existe, comeram a bunda daquele velho na prisão. No seco mesmo, para ele sentir a dor. Não chega perto do que ele fez com aquelas meninas, mas já é alguma coisa.

- Você parece uma tigresa.

- Eu não gosto que mexam com pessoas boas, só isso.

- Você tem cara de que brigava muito no colégio.

- Aham. – respondeu com uma risada alta, acabando com a tensão do papo mais sério que estavam tendo antes. – Com certeza. Papai e mamãe ficavam loucos naquela época. Tinha dias que eu voltava roxa para casa.

- Você é incrível. – ele disse como se estivesse refletindo e as palavras simplesmente teimaram em sair de seus lábios.

- Que milagre, você está me elogiando enquanto eu estou no volante.

- Deve ser porque você está dirigindo de forma mais lenta que o normal.

- É porque eu não quero que dê a hora de ir embora. – admitiu.

Porém, não importava o quão lentamente Bella dirigisse, uma hora eles iriam ter que se despedir. Quando os dois finalmente chegaram até a faculdade e Edward pediu que Rosalie trouxesse de volta Mu. Bella ficou esperando ainda dentro do carro, olhando novamente as fotos que estavam na câmera de Edward. Eles ainda nem haviam se separado e ela já sentia saudade.

- Cadê ela? – Rosalie chegou mal humorada perguntando por Bella enquanto Emmett estava atrás dela com o gato em mãos.

- O que houve Rose? – Edward questionou vendo a loira abrindo a porta de seu carro e assustando Bella.

- Eu tentei ligar para vocês dois o final de semana inteiro e só caia na caixa postal! Esse gato é o demônio!

- Ei, olha como você fala do Mu! – Bella defendeu o animal. – Ele é um amorzinho.

- Olha o estado dos meus braços! – Rosalie disse mostrando sua pele branca que estava completamente arranhada.

- Você deve ter feito alguma coisa para ele te tratar assim... – Bella concluiu. – Cadê meu filho? O que você fez com ele?

- Acho que é isso que você está procurando. – Emmett falou entregando o bichano para a garota.

- Muuuuuuuuuuuu. – Bella gritou abraçado o gato. Edward pensou que talvez o gato não arranhasse Bella porque tinha medo que caso fizesse isso, sua dona o apertaria mais ainda. – Meu amor, te trataram bem? Você sentiu falta da mamãe, não é? Oh minha coisinha linda!

-Edward, você me deve muito. – Rose disse.

- Ok, a gente conversa sobre isso mais tarde. – falou. – Eu vou levar Bella no aeroporto.

- Não...- Bella interrompeu. – Eu vou pegar um taxi.

- Por quê?

- Você tem aula e se você me levar ao aeroporto eu vou começar a chorar. – ela assumiu. – Eu já estou me controlando agora.

- Deixa de bobeira, Bella.

- É sério, Edward.

- Tem como a gente conversar rapidinho antes, então? – perguntou.

- Ok.

Os dois se afastaram do casal de amigos de Edward e ficaram mais próximos do carro, encostando-se no porta-malas. Bella aguardava o que o menino ia falar, mas ele simplesmente ficou calado.

- Edward?

- O quê?

- Você não queria conversar?

- Sim, mas me dá mais uns 5 minutinhos, estou tentando criar coragem.

- Fala logo, para de me enrolar.

- Ok... – ele disse claramente nervoso e olhando para a menina que agora estava a sua frente. – Você quer namorar comigo?

- Você parece um menino de 12 anos.

- É sério, Bella. – ele falou e ela bufou.

- Edward, você está aqui e eu lá em cima. É complicado demais.

- Mas a gente se forma daqui alguns meses, nós vamos dar um jeito. Você não quer?

- Eu quero! Você acha que eu sou maluca?

- Preciso responder?

- Tsc. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Seria loucura minha não aceitar, mas é loucura sua querer ficar comigo. Não querendo me depreciar, mas eu sou ciumenta, explosiva, um pouquinho folgada e Deus, você não vai querer saber como eu fico na TPM.

- Foda-se.- disse dando os ombros. – Se você me perturbar demais eu te tranco num quarto. Para de fazer essa cara, Bella...eu estou brincando!

- Tá... – ela disse tímida, mas rapidamente colocou as mãos ao redor do garoto e deu um beijo em seus lábios. – E depois?

- Depois...depois a gente tem um Camaro na garagem e muitos estados para visitar.

- Eu gosto como isso soa. Desempregada após a faculdade, porém com um namorado, um Camaro e a possibilidade de fazer mais algumas viagens. Até que eu não estou tão mal.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve?

- Não precisa, de verdade. Me dá um beijo, diz que me ama e vai para aula.

Ele fez exatamente isso. Ignorando por completo os olhares que as pessoas que passavam para entrar na universidade estavam dando aos dois e querendo que aquele beijo durasse para sempre.

Bella chamou um taxi já com lágrimas nos olhos, mas sabia que o que aguardava os dois, era muito melhor do que ela tinha em mente quando chegou neste lugar. Aquilo era apenas uma nostalgia momentânea. Se tudo desse certo, eles se veriam em breve novamente.

Quando ela partiu, ele permaneceu imóvel, como se não quisesse acreditar que mais uma vez ela partia de sua vida. Rose e Emmett se aproximaram do amigo e o convenceram a entrar na faculdade.

Como ainda faltava um pouco mais de uma hora para as aulas começarem, Edward fez uma parada rápida no dormitório que dividia com Emmett para tomar um banho. Ele tirou a calça e em seguida a camisa, porém teve um choque ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho e ver que sua barriga estava toda rabiscada.

"_Eu ia te sacanear e desenhar um pau na sua barriga, mas você dorme tão fofo que fiquei com pena. Eu te amo, Edward. Mesmo que isso não dure para sempre, eu jamais irei te esquecer. Volta para mim, ok? PS: Você não sabe o quanto eu tive que me controlar para não desenhar uma carinha no seu pau."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olha, eu sinceramente espero que tenha valido a pela ler esse loooongo outtake.**

**Eu estou tirando oficialmente o "complete" de No Caminho Certo. Percebi escrevendo não só a o/s anterior como esse extra que eu adoro escrever esses dois e talvez me de vontade de escrever mais alguma coisa...Enfim, isso não é uma promessa que vai ter continuação (e sinceramente nem sei se vocês têm interesse nisso), mas tá aí aberto para quando minha inspiração aparecer.**

**Tô meio tensa. Acho que ficar um mês sem postar coisas me deixa nervosa. Me digam o que pensaram sobre isso aqui, ok? Foi escrito com muito amor e carinho (e alguns xingamentos no meio do caminho).**

**Até a próxima vez que eu aparecer por aqui!**

**Beijos**


End file.
